Prohibido
by Sorciere-Rouge
Summary: luna y theo empiezan a salir juntos y sus amigos los ayudan pero que pasara cuando Hermione y Draco sientan una atracción tan fuerte que ni ellos pueden negar? todos en ellos esta prohibido, ademas que han jurado no enamorarse otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, espero disfruten esta historia. Actualizare conforme me lleguen Reviews… acepto crucios, avadas, algunos lumus y todo lo que provenga de ustedes. El primer capítulo es algo corto pero se irán alargando conforme pasen los capítulos._

_Debo decir que contienen Lemmon, por eso está en esta seccion, así que ya se los advertí, no se enojen después. La pareja principal es Hermione y Draco, luego Luna y Theo y quería preguntarles ¿Qué les parece Ginny y Blaise? … depende de sus respuesta pondré a estos dos juntos. _

_Nota: no tengo nada en contra Ron y Harry, yo los amo, pero aquí seguirán siendo unos hombres sin madurar que han perdido a las mujeres que aman… ¿les suena? Porque a mi me paso y en realidad pasa muchísimo._

_personajes, lugares, comidas y cosas son propiedad de la magnifica leona Rowling. la trama es mia._

Capítulo I

Hermione suspiró cuando en su televisor se asomaba la imagen Tate, aquel chico rubio, trastornado y aparentemente fantasma de la serie American Horror Story. Ginny a su lado también lo hizo, se acerco mas a Hermione pues la adrenalina ya estaba corriendo por las dos Gryffindors, _¿cómo se supone que seamos valientes con semejante serie?, _se pregunto mentalmente Hermione. Ginny la habia obligado a ver el primer capitulo, pero luego Hermione se engancho en la historia, simplemente maravillosa y desquiciada. Toda la emoción que su vida no tenía. Era viernes por la noche y las dos chicas habían dispuesto de todo lo necesario para empezar su maratón de horror ese fin de semana, habían almohadas y cobijas dispersas por toda la sala, también cervezas de mantequilla, coca- cola, una botella de agua, ranas de chocolate, palomitas de maíz, grageas de todos los sabores y una bolsa de doritos muggles.

-mione, yo creo…- susurro Ginny agarrando mas fuerte a Hermione por el brazo.

-si, lo se, alguien como el tiene que ser…- y en el momento en el que se iba a revelar si Tate era o no un fantasma…

-Hola chicas- una cabellera rubia casi plateada se apareció en el campo de visión de las Gryffindors. Ginny grito tumbando la mesita frente a ellas y Hermione tomo instintivamente su varita parándose frente a su compañera pelirroja- soy yo, Luna, _lumus-_

-por los cabellos de la espalda de Merlin, Lovegood. Acabas de darme el susto de mi vida, ni siquiera en los tiempos de Voldemort- dijo Ginny incorporándose con el ceño fruncido y respirando con dificultad.

-que manera de aparecerte Luna, casi te realizado un petrificus- Hermione se sentó en el sofá, tocándose el pecho, tenía el corazón a millón.

-lo siento chicas, es que me ha pasado algo de lo más bonito. Y quería comentárselo a mis mejores amigas en la vida- otra vez Luna con sus ojitos de perrito regañado, quien podía estar enojada con ella más de medio segundo?

La castaña respiro profundo y le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado.

-ah no. A mi no me vas a convencer tan fácilmente. Casi me matas Luna- la pelirroja se cruzo de brazos, negándose a ver a su amiga.

-pero te lo juro que es muy importante- suplico la Ravenclaw.

-cuéntanos Luna, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿todo bien?- intervino Hermione, esperanzada de que no fue una historia sobre morsopolos o cosas que solo Luna podía ver, porque entonces no podría hacer nada para evitar la furia de Ginny.

-todo esta maravilloso-dijo risueña la rubia- ¿se acuerdan de aquel admirador secreto que me envía cartas?- los ojos de Luna estaban brillantes, tan brillantes como la luz del propio astro que se colaba por la ventana del balcón en ese momento.

-¿el que te dije que era una mujer?- pregunto Ginny ahora muy sorprendida pensando que había acertado.

-claro que no es mujer, Ginny, que cosas dices- Lovegood le contesto sin borrar esas sonrisa de su rostro- es un hombre, y adivinen quien es-

Hermione pensó, debía de ser alguien a quien Luna estimara mucho- danos una pista-

-lo conocemos de Hogwarts-

La pelirroja rodo los ojos- pero si nos dieras una mejor pista Luna, seria más fácil-

-ya se… es Neville, ¿verdad?-dijo la mayor de las tres emocionada. Las tres adoraban a Neville.

-no, en realidad no es muy cercano a nosotras-

-danos otra pista- siguió Hermione.

-pues, es dulce, con ojos azules, cabello castaño, amable, un poco tímido, inteligente-

-no conozco a nadie así, Luna, dime a que casa iba en Hogwarts- pidió la castaña.

-Slytherin-

-QUE?- se les escapo al unisonó a las Gryffindors.

-sí, iba a Slytherin-

-Lunita- dijo Ginny con dulzura fingida, como quien le habla a un niño pequeño que no quiere entender luego de una pataleta- no hay un solo Slytherin que tenga esas descripciones, nótese: amable, tímido y sobretodo dulce. Seguro es una mujer como dije-

-claro que existe, es el Slytherin más dulce de todos- dijo Luna todavía más risueña. Hermione la miraba horrizada, ¿Cómo demonios un Slytherin iba a tener más de 4 meses escribiéndole a Luna poemas de amor y enviarle regalos? Que nada se pudiera decir que fueran modestos. Esos eran los regalos mejor visto por Hermione.

La castaña se mordió los labios preocupada- ¿nos puedes decir quién es?, así sabremos como aconsejarte. Sabes que te protegeremos-

-claro que lo haremos-salto Ginny- Nadie le romperá el corazón a mi Luna- Ginny agito una espada invisible. A pesar de la broma Hermione sabía que la Weasley hablaba muy en serio.

-no me hará daño- Lovegood sonrió mirándolas con cariño- es Theodore Nott-

Hermione y Ginny fruncieron el seño al mismo tiempo.

-mmm…- dijo Hermione mordiéndose los labios-

-bue… debo admitir que es guapo- dijo Ginny moviendo la cabeza como una balanza. Decidiendo si eso estaba bien o mal.

-si…. Es guapo y además inteligente, solía tener unas excelentes notas- respondió Hermione evaluando también al chico.

-y además nunca se unió a la guerra- dijo Luna.

-pero tampoco se unió a nuestro bando- contraataco Ginny-

-bueno es que su papá era mortifago , no creo que hubiese sido lindo pelear contra él, lo último que supe que se encontraba en Italia, se fue después de los juicios- Hermione recordaba tristemente el día en que le toco presenciar como Nott daba declaración de que su padre había sido miembro activo de los seguidores de Voldemort. Se le partió el alma al verlo con aquella mirada perdida y sus manos temblorosas cuando fijaron la sentencias de Nott padre, el beso de dementor.

-pero no se Luna, ¿qué tal si te vas con cuidado?- Ginny, siempre la protectora Ginny, aun mas después de lo que había vivido con Harry- ¿Cómo sabes que es él?-

-bueno, después de tanto tiempo enviándonos cartas, le escribí que necesitaba verlo. Nunca supimos como había dado con mi dirección- Luna hablaba con un tono tan dulce y tranquilo que Hermione puso su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja. Amaba su voz- pero yo ya me estaba enamorando de esa persona. Le dije q no me importaba quien era o lo que hubiese pasado. El me comprendía como ningún hombre lo había hecho. Así que le pedí que por favor nos viéramos y como todo un caballero me dijo que me daría su nombre y que si después yo decidía no escribirle más lo entendía perfectamente- Luna suspiro- me acaba de llegar esta carta, solo esta su nombre y apellido- las interlocutoras observaron la estilizada letra del pergamino que solo decía _Theodore Nott_.

-¿y ya le respondiste?- dijo Ginny sin saber que mas decir.

-he tomado la decisión de verlo. Quiero verlo pero quería que ustedes lo supieran- respondió ruborizándose la rubia.

- Luna- hablo Hermione con un nudo en la garganta, aunque en esos momentos no tenia idea de porque estaba así- si ya lo decidiste entonces cuenta con mi apoyo, Nott no es santo de mi devoción pero creo que por ti le daré una oportunidad. Solo una. Y si la arruina lo corto en pedacitos y lo envió a donde quiera que este Fluffy, el perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid- Luna sonrió abrazando a la castaña- además que te cuidare muy de cerca si?-

-gracias Mione. Eres como una mamá para mí- y le deposito un beso en la mejilla, dulcemente- ¿y tu Gin?- los ojos de Luna reflejaron angustia por unos segundos. Lo cual hizo que Ginny bajara un poco la guardia.

-si la señorita intuición dice que podemos darle una oportunidad a Nott que así sea. Pero yo tengo planeado algo peor para él si te hace daño, algo que tiene que ver con quitarle las pelotas y no precisamente de Quidditch-

Las tres chicas estallaron en risas, Ginny tenía el sentido del humor de los gemelos.

Luna se levanto a responder la carta mientras que las dos chicas la observaban entre felices y preocupadas. Era la primera vez que veían a Luna enamorada, si se podía llamar enamorada. Pero también estaban preocupadas por como sus historias de amor habían acabado de la peor manera.

Hermione y Ginny llevaban 2 años viviendo en su apartamento en el Londres mágico, algo pequeño y modesto pero muy cómodo. La decisión la había tomando luego que sus relaciones fracasaran. 2 años de soltería impuesta.

Hermione suspiro y observo al Tate que besaba a Violet de la televisión, giro su vista y observo como Luna escribía una respuesta para Nott mientras sonreía y sus mejillas estaban rosadas, observo su apartamento, amplio, sencillo y lindo, pero algo faltaba. Hace más de 2 años que nadie la besaba con pasión, hace más de dos años que no se sonrojaba ni escribía cartas de amor, hace más de dos años que su vida había dado un giro enorme. Le habían roto el corazón, hace dos años que no se sentía atractiva para nadie, inclusive para ella misma. Hace dos años… si tal vez era mucho tiempo…

-si, lo se- hablo en un susurro su amiga pelirroja- ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez-

Draco Malfoy dejo su vaso de whisky de fuego en la mesa y observo preocupado a su amigo de toda la vida, Theodoro Nott. Tenía más de 15 minutos dando vueltas por la sala de su pent-house.

-tomate esto Theo, te hace falta- le ofreció de su propio trago y los ojos azules de su amigo se nublaron un poco, a causa del alcohol.

-es que no lo entiendes. Cometí una estupidez, no me va a responder jamás- hablaba mas para sí mismo que para Draco. _Blaise sabría que hacer en este momento, pero claro, en este momento se debe estar cogiendo a mi ex_– pensó el rubio con mucha amargura. No sabía que le dolía mas, si la traición de su amigo o la de su ex novia.

-dime, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, no me importa si sigues caminando, solo explícame que paso-

-pues…-la voz de Theodore sonaba apagada, triste y nerviosa. No era una muy buena combinación- me gusta una chica, ya sabes, no como te gustan a ti, que las tienes por un tiempo y luego te aburres- Draco rodo los ojos, pero siguió en silencio, Nott siempre tan moralista-me gusta realmente esa chica, pero no sabía cómo acercarme a ella, así que empecé a escribirle y para mi sorpresa me contesto- la mirada del castaño brillo unos segundos para luego opacarse.

-entiendo, no me burlare, pero ¿Cuál es el problema?, si ya te respondió- dijo Draco sirviéndose otro vaso de whisky de fuego. Sabía que tarde o temprano todos caían en esa trampa. Se alegro que fuera Theo y no él, su amigo estaba actuando como un niño de 14 años.

-durante todo este tiempo ella no sabía quién era yo-

Y en ese preciso instante Draco lo comprendió. Había vivido en carne propia lo que era ser hijo de mortifagos, ser exmortifagos y que la sociedad después de 7 años siguiera sin olvidar, sin darles un espacio, sin dejarlos tranquilos. Cada día tenían que ser cuestionados, observados y señalados. Era una mancha que nunca se quitaba.

-y hoy le dijiste quien eras- esa no era una pregunta. Draco no era muy bueno con las palabras, ni con los gestos, así que espero que su amigo siguiera su relato.

-no volverá a escribirme…- angustia reflejaba el rostro de Nott. _¿Cómo era posible que le fueran arrebatar la poca paz que tenia? _

-¿me dirás quien es la dama?- pregunto Draco sintiéndose mal por Theo.

-es…-y cuando Theo iba a responder una lechuza golpeo la gran ventana de la sala de Malfoy, Theodore corrió como nunca Draco lo había visto, esquivando todo a su paso con una agilidad sorprendente. Abrió la ventana y dejo entrar una lechuza de color marrón, que se quedo muy quieta esperando que le quitaran la carta de su pata.

Theodore leyó la carta y se quedo de piedra.

-y bien?- Draco estaba a la expectativa de la respuesta. Odiaría si hubiesen rechazado a su amigo, el era un hombre digno de cualquier mujer, no importaba que su padre hubiese sido un mortifago, el jamás se unió a la lucha y nunca creo en esas estupideces de la sangre.

-quiere que nos encontremos mañana- dijo Nott tratando de no sonreír, de por si los Slytherin no mostraban mucho sus sentimientos, aunque a veces no era necesario ocultarlos con las comunes mascaras de frialdad que utilizaban, Draco, Theodore y Blaise se conocían perfectamente y lo mejor de todo era que podían ser ellos mismos. Pero eso era antes de que Draco descubriera que Blaise estaba con novia, Pansy Parkinson, luego de eso, los tres amigos nunca volvieron hacer los mismos.

Draco suspiro aliviado y sonrió a su amigo, seguro el tenia otra suerte diferente a la de él.

-Draco, ¿tú podrías ir conmigo?- Theodore se rasco la nuca incomodo, un gesto muy Nott- es que va con sus amigas y sería buena idea tener un poco de ayuda moral-

-ok, pero si sus amigas son unos trolls, date por muerto Nott-

Theodore se rio pero algo en su risa no le gusto nada a Malfoy y lo puso alerta.

-te aseguro que sus amigas no son ningunos trolls, pero me das tu palabra de Slytherin que me acompañaras mañana-

Las claras cejas Slytherin se elevaron- ¿y por qué tanta formalidad?, ya te dije que te acompañaba, si sigues insistiendo cambiare de parecer-

Theodore miro a su amigo y respiro profundo- le he estado escribiendo todo este tiempo a Luna Lovegood-

_Travesura realizada… _

_dale al botoncito y dejame un review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Feliz por todas las alerta y los reviews, gracias por la oportunidad y espero les siga gustando… ahora si un poquito de acción._

_Gracias especialmente a patybenededmalfoy, Dominique Malfoy, Nina92 y a Yue Yuna por los reviews, espero muchos más. _

_Se aceptan lumus, avadas, crucios y toda critica ;) estamos para mejorar._

_Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la maravillosa Joanne k Rowling. Yo solo juego con ellos, la trama es mía._

Capitulo 2

Eran las 6 de la mañana y Blaise Zabini no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, hace tres semanas que dormía solo pues había terminado con aquella mujer que solo le había causado problemas. Pansy Parkinson.

Zabini había estado obsesionado por Parkinson desde que la conoció, admiraba su belleza, aquella piel blanca, sus labios rosados y llenos, aquella figura perfecta y elegante y su risa estridente después de realizar una maldad. Pero en contra de todo pronóstico la Slytherin se decidió por Draco Malfoy, uno de sus mejores amigos, sabiendo que el se moría por ella. Tal vez fue su culpa pues nunca le había dicho al platino que amaba a Pansy, tal vez si hubiera sido sincero… Blaise realizó una mueca con solo pensarlo.

Al principio fue horrible para el moreno ver a la pareja junta pero prefería seguir su amistad con Malfoy y más aun después de la segunda venida del señor oscuro. Theo, Draco y el se trataban como hermanos, pues, los tres perdieron a su familia en la guerra o en los juicios.

Pero todo se complico cuando Pansy empezó a seducir a Blaise a escondidas de su entonces novio.

Horrible y tentador…

Cuanto más la deseaba peor se sentía.

Hasta que cayó y Draco los descubrió… nada volvió hacer igual.

Casi se cumplía un año desde aquel día y Blaise Zabini no podía seguir así.

En esas tres semanas se había dado cuenta que no extrañaba a Pansy, que no la necesitaba, que no la amaba. Aunque su "relación" si se podía llamar así, había durado solo unos meses.

Ya no amaba a Pansy Parkinson como en aquellos años de su adolescencia.

_No amo a Pansy- _pensó el moreno y se levanto hecho una furia de su cama, tomo su bata y escribió una carta.

_Draco:_

_Sé que no soy bienvenido en tu casa, pero es de vida o muerte que abras la red de polvos flu para que hablemos. Si quieres dile a Theo. Quiero hablar con los dos, aunque sea por última vez._

_Por los buenos momentos Draco, solo por eso, espero tu respuesta. Blaise Zabini. _

La misiva era corta y manipuladora. Lo sabía, pero era un Slytherin, tenía que hacer que Draco aceptara hablar con él. No podía alargar el sentimiento de culpa tan amargo.

Apretó los puños… _odio a Pansy-_ pensó dándole a su lechuza negra con blanco, llamada Dan, la carta.

Hermione se había despertado de primera esa mañana, era sábado y amaba salir a tomar aire fresco, siempre que el clima de Londres lo permitía y se alegro de estar en plena primavera. El aire despeinaba sus risos castaños, estuvo así un rato hasta su estomago demando comida.

_-luna está loca… y yo como una cabra por aceptar ir con ella a la cena y luego a donde nos plazca (palabras de la Lovegood)-_pensó Hermione resentida.

No es que Theo le cayera mal, en realidad era un hombre de pocas palabras pero eso no lo hacia una persona desagradable.

_-_bueenosss días Mione- la pelirroja cruzo la cocina bostezando- no he dormido mucho y ¿tu?- las dos miraron a Luna quien dormía igual que un ángel en el sofá de la sala- estoy preocupada-

-yo también- Hermione se mordió el labio y agito su varita para empezar a preparar unos huevos revueltos con tostadas.

-no sean prejuiciosas chicas- dijo Luna aun con los ojos cerrados y se incorporo en el sofá estirándose.

Ginny y Hermione la miraron ofendidas.

-¿nosotras prejuiciosas?- dijo Hermione.

-jamás- sentencio la Weasley- es que…además tenemos que acompañarte y pues no solo soportaremos a Nott sino también a Malfoy y quién sabe si este la moco de troll de Parkinson o peor aun- Ginny abrió mucho los ojos con cara de horror- este Blaise Zabini, ¡qué asco!- dijo colocando su dedo índice en su boca como si quisiera vomitar.

Hermione no había pensado en que estarían cenando con los enemigos. Su estomago dio un vuelco. _Genial estará el fan club de Malfoy también._

-y yo que pensé que las Gryffindor eran valientes- Luna sonreía sin que se le notara maldad alguna, era sola una afirmación, una sentencia como quien dice que el cielo es azul.

Pero a Mione y a Gin no les gusto para nada.

-ja, claro que somos valientes-empezó la castaña- a mi no me intimidan un grupito de Slytherins, ni mucho menos el hurón de Malfoy- se cruzo de brazos y volvió a observar cómo estaban los huevos. El estomago le empezó a doler, eran los nervios, lo sabía.

-Lunita manipuladora- dijo Ginny en un susurro- igual iré, ya verán si dicen algo esos rastreros. Ya verán, juro que les partire los hue…-

Pero Luna la interrumpió-perfecto. Muchas gracias chicas, son las mejores- sonrió radiante- ¿me ayudan a elegir la ropa?, es un día importante para mí-

Hermione no dijo mas, sabía que era importante para su amiga Luna así que juro morderse la lengua cada vez que empezara hablar sobre la tortura que le tocaría en la noche.

-claro chica- Ginny empezó a poner la mesa- ¿Qué tienes pensado?, ¿un vestido tipo coctel?, ¿una falda?, ¿a dónde iremos a cenar?-

-El plan según la carta de Theo- en el transcurso de la madrugada Nott y Luna se habían estado enviado hasta sabe Merlín que hora- segundo párrafo, cuarta oración- Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y dejo caer el tenedor en su plato causando mucho ruido mientras que Ginny se le desencajo la mandíbula del asombro- iremos a cenar en "_La Morgana_"-

Los labios rosados de Ginny realizaron una o perfecta y Hermione no salían del asombro, entonces Luna se empezó a reír escandalosamente.

-ahora sí que la perdimos- dijo la Granger asustada.

-vamos chicas- Luna se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos-no creerán que memorice la carta de Theo ¿verdad?-

-este…-Ginny se veía incomoda- no, como crees, para nada, jeje-

-seee…. Sabíamos que no estabas tan loquita, además eso de ir cenar en "la Morgana" era totalmente ridículo, ni Ginny con su puesto de cazadora en las Arpias puede conseguir una mesa y menos de la noche a la mañana- razono Hermione, feliz de que su amiga no se le estuviera desconectando los poquitos cables que aun tenía en el cerebro.

-relájense- Luna había dejado de hablar y respiró profundo- les quería hacer una pequeñita broma, debieron de ver sus caras-la voz de Luna volvió hacer angelical y calmada- pero claro que iremos a cenar en "La Morgana", Theo consiguió una mesa-

-oh. Bueno Luna si su relación pasa a la historia porque descubriste que si es una serpiente venenosa, al menos le quitaste bastantes Galeones a Nott- dijo Ginny muy práctica, ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte de Hermione pero luego algo cruzo por su mente y sintió como si un hielo bajaba desde su garganta hasta el estomago.

-saben…-susurro Hermione- hay algo que me preocupa más que cenar con Malfoy y sus amigos-

-¿Qué es Mione?- dijo Luna tomándole la mano, preocupada.

-el único vestido elegante que tengo es el que utilice el día de mi compromiso con Ron y realmente no me apetece usarlo hoy- Hermione empezó a comer sin apetito, sin levantar la vista del plato, sentía la mirada de sus amigas.

-pero esa es una buena noticia Mione, así tenemos una excusa para ir a comprar unos hermosos vestidos- Luna, siempre viéndole el lado positivo a las situaciones.

-¡Tarde de Compras!- dijo Ginny emocionada. Y se dispusieron a comer rápido para cumplir con lo que sería una tarde divertida. Lejos de palabras que rimaran con ex…

Theo vio a su amigo platino beber su segunda taza de café con el ceño fruncido frente a una carta.

Eran cerca la 1 de la tarde y Theo sabía que la "mañana "de su amigo ya se había complicado, así que decidió empezar por hacer un almuerzo sencillo, espagueti a la boloñesa. Desde que su padre había sido capturado y llevado a Azkaban Theo había tenido que valerse por sí solo en la mansión Nott y aprendió a cocinar cuando paso una temporada en Italia.

-¿Qué ocurre Draco?- dijo finalmente mientras colocaba el espagueti en una olla hirviendo con aceite.

-que tu y Blaise están confabulando para que me vuelva loco, eso pasa- dijo arrastrando las palabras con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué yo qué?-

-no te hagas el inocente. Entiendo que te guste la Lunatic… digo Lovegood, pero ¿Por qué demonios tengo que ir yo a la cena contigo?-

Theo volteo los ojos grises en busca de paciencia.

-Weasley y Granger ya aceptaron. Draco y si no vas pensaran que les tienes miedo. Y no me vengas con esas estupideces de la sangre, porque sabes que eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo-

Theo lo conocía demasiado bien para decir que era porque la Weasley era una traidora a la sangre y Granger… bueno Granger era lo que antes llamaba una sangresucia. Se avergonzó de haberle dicho eso a la Gryffindor pero nunca lo diría en voz alta. Antes bailaría desnudo con Myrtle la llorona. Aunque eso no le quitaba lo desagradable que era, lo mandona, lo gritona, lo defensora de las causas perdidas (elfos domésticos, la comadreja y el cara rajada).

-aja.¿ Y porque no vas tú solo con la señorita?, hace tiempo que tú no tienes actividades extracurriculares Theo- dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo sugestivamente en tono pícaro.

-muy gracioso Draco. Luna no es esa clase de mujer de una noche- dijo con mucha paciencia- y quiere contar con el apoyo de sus amigas, la cosa más natural del mundo. Hace años que no me ve-

-¿y cómo sabes que no esta horrible?- Draco realizo una sonrisa maliciosa- es más, te apuesto 50 Galeones a que Granger está espantosa-

_Draco no sabes en que te metiste- _pensó Theodore _-_por supuesto que acepto, pero quien pierde paga la cena, incluida la de Granger, Weasley y la de Luna- dijo tendiendo la mano para finalizar la apuesta.

-¿toda la cena?- el platino levanto una ceja dudando.

-si, al menos que sigas siendo un cobarde-lo reto el castaño.

-callate Nott- agarrando la mano de Theo con un poco mas de fuerza- por supuesto que acepto, esta será la cena más cara de tu vida- sonría, ahora si estaba de buen humor- ya verás que Granger estará más fea que cuando iba a Hogwarts-

Theo no le había comentado a Draco que hace 4 meses había visto a Luna junto a Granger y Weasley caminando por el callejón Diagon y las tres estaban muy hermosas, se habían convertido en elegantes y bellas mujeres pero ese fue el día quedo impactado con la belleza de Luna. Demasiado angelical, con sus labios rosados y sus largas pestañas, aquel cabello largo y liso, el cual le provocaba tocarlo para ver si era tan sedoso como parecía, con una silueta delgada pero con un derriere sugerente, no había podido evitar ver esa parte de su anatomía, se le antojaba deliciosa. Por supuesto ninguna de las chicas lo había visto.

Cuando termino de cocinar, Draco estaba más relajado pero seguía mirando la carta de soslayo como si su mera presencia le molestara.

-es malo comer enojado Draco, así que dime, ¿esa carta es de Blaise?-

-aja- fue lo único que se ocurrió decir a Draco.

-y dice que quiere hablar contigo ¿verdad?- le sirvió un plato de espagueti a Malfoy y otro a él.

-conspiradores- susurro el rubio.

-no me llames así, no sabía que te escribiría- Nott se rasco la nuca, incomodo, esperando a que Draco por fin se dignara a hablar lo que le pasaba.

- quiere venir hablar con los dos- dijo revolviendo su espagueti.

- ¿y quieres hablar con él?-

-no, en realidad no- sentencio duramente.

Entonces empezaron a tocar la puerta del pent-house fuertemente.

-DRACO MALFOY ABRE LA PUERTA O LA DERRUMBARE- se escuchaba desde el pasillo seguida por los fuertes golpes.

-pero que mierda se cree…- dijo Draco tomando su varita- ¡_alohomora!_-

Zabini entro al pent-house con los músculos tensos, se notaba que no había descansado pues tenía ojeras y su ropa no estaba tan impecable como siempre.

Dio unos pasos hasta quedar al frente de Draco y Theo.

-Draco, Theo- dijo formalmente.

-¿vienes a mi casa, amenazas con derrumbar mi puerta y lo primero que dices son nuestros nombres? Idiota- el platino arrastraba las palabras con una calma desesperada, controlándose de lanzarle un hechizo al moreno.

Theo se quedo observando la escena, sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, ellos iban hablar pero lo que no sabía era como iba a terminar esta conversación.

-no me dejaste otra alternativa- dijo Zabini hablando con cautela.

-tú no tenias alternativas Blaise. ¿a qué viniste?-

-quiero hablar contigo- dijo fijando sus ojos verdes en los fríos metálicos de Draco.

-¿vienes a decirme como te estás cogiendo a Pansy?. Porque realmente no es algo que me interese, o como me traicionaste o vienes a invitarme a tu boda ¿verdad?-

-nada de eso imbécil, déjame hablar-

-no se me antoja escucharte- Draco hablo con mucho desprecio.

-no me importa si tengo que hechizarte, escucharas-

Entonces Draco levanto su varita en señal de duelo pero Zabini corrió hasta él y le planto el puño en la mejilla.

Malfoy ni siquiera se inmuto, se limpio un poco de sangre de labio y luego le dio un puñetazo a Blaise en el estomago.

-eso fue por traicionarme- susurro Draco- ahora lárgate de mi casa-

Blaise tocio y luego dijo- yo la amaba Draco, yo la ame desde los 12, solo que nunca lo dije- el chico se enderezo para poder mirar a Draco a los ojos- tú no tienes idea que es amar a alguien, mi único error fue no confesártelo-

El rostro del joven Malfoy seguía igual de serio pero algo en sus ojos cambio, era verdad jamás había amado a ninguna mujer, ni siquiera a Pansy, ella era solo su compañera. Pero jamás sintió la necesidad de estar con la Slytherin.

Theo observaba desde la cocina, sabía que no tenía que meterse en la discusión de sus dos amigos y solo interferiría si estaban en peligro de muerte, pero unos cuantos golpes muggles no les haría daño.

-pero ella estaba conmigo Blaise- Draco cerró los ojos respirando hondo-no tenias que estarla tocando como lo estabas haciendo cuando los descubrí-

-ella me sedujo Draco, se burlaba de mi, sabes cómo es, decía que me deseaba, mintió diciendo que me amaba- Blaise volvió a toser, producto del golpe anterior- y esa noche ella me acorralo, yo jamás la había tocado, ella me beso. ¿Crees que estoy orgulloso de eso?, si tuviera que elegir entre tu amistad y estar con ella, te hubiese elegido-

-te sedujo pero no te hizo un imperius para que cayeras ¿verdad?- Draco miro de nuevo rabioso al moreno.

-sí, y no estoy orgulloso de mí, pero entiénde que la amaba- termino de decir Blaise con un susurro casi suplicante mirando al piso. Draco tomo aire y luego volvió a lanzarle golpes y patadas a Zabini mientras que el moreno le respondía de igual manera.

-tu… me…traicionaste- se escuchaba decir entre el ajetreo-

-tú nunca… me…dejaste…aclarar…auch…las cosas-

-bastardo…-

-imbecil…-

-_aguamenti_- dijo Nott, mojando a los dos magos. La imagen fue un tanto graciosa para el castaño. Sus dos amigos estaban empapados, respirando con dificultad, a Draco la comisura del labio le corria un hilillo de sangre y Blaise tenía la manga de la túnica rota y un ojo hinchado -ya basta- dijo fríamente Theodore- hice el almuerzo y ahora a comer, se está enfriando- Los dos lo miraban como si se hubiese vuelto loco, pero esa era precisamente la forma que tenia Nott de arreglar las cosas. Sirvió otro plato para Blaise.

Los tres comieron en silencio y Draco y Blaise hacían muecas con cada nuevo bocado. Sus golpes se estaban hinchando pero ninguno quería demostrar debilidad.

-por cierto Zabini- Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras y sorprendiendo a los dos, seguía molesto, sus amigos lo sabían pero al menos había descargado parte de su rabia con los golpes- hoy tenemos una cita con las Gryffindors y ni se te ocurra librarte de esta-

-¿Cómo que con las Gryffindor?, desaparezco unos meses y todo se vuelve un desastre ¿verdad?- Zabini no despego los ojos de su plato conteniendo una sonrisa.

_Travesura realizada…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, he vuelto, después de un largo periodo. Esta vez sin excusas, quiero terminar este fanfic. Espero que las personas que estaban leyéndolo, le den nuevamente una oportunidad. Quiero hacerlo largo, así que la relación entre Draco y Hermione ira evolucionando poco a poco. Gracias a todos y miles de disculpas por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo…sé que no tengo perdón. _

_Nota: las frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes. _

_Personajes… lugares…blablablá… son de la maravillosa Joanne Rowling. Yo solo juego con ellos._

_Se aceptan lumus, avadas, imperius, cualquier cosa que venga de ustedes. Dejen reviews, asi me incentivo a seguir escribiendo. _

Capítulo 3

Luna miraba su reflejo en el espejo y una perfecta o se dibujó en sus labios pintados de rosado pálido, sus ojos azules no podían entender lo que percibía. Frente a ella una rubia con el cabello liso le devolvía la mirada, sus ojos estaban delineados finamente con negro, tenía rubor en sus mejillas y sus labios se veían mas llenos, la muchacha del espejo tenia puesto un vestido azul pálido que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, la tela era delicada y liviana, con el mínimo movimiento se movían, estaba más alta con los tacones de cinco centímetros, no muy altos, porque nunca los había usado y hoy sobre todas las cosas no quería caerse.

¿Era realmente esta persona que estaba devolviéndole la mirada?

-¿no te gusto el maquillaje, Luna?- pregunto una pelirroja por detrás.

-si me gusta… es que…- las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta- creo que no soy yo- Luna sintió una caricia suave en sus largos cabellos y sintió el perfume de Hermione.

-claro que eres tú- dijo con una sonrisa la castaña- tú, eres tú esa chica frente a ti y estas hermosa-

Luna medito unos segundos- ¿crees que a Theo le guste el cambio?- la chica del frente, en el espejo, la miraba también confundida.

-creo Lunita, que a nuestro príncipe Slytherin, le gustaras en todos los momentos y con o sin maquillaje- dijo Ginny, ofreciéndole la mejor de sus sonrisas, esa la que años atrás había enamorado al niño que sobrevivió.

Luna sonrió- Gracias chicas-

Hermione sintió ganas de llorar, Luna estaba realmente hermosa, pero ella era hermosa con o sin maquillaje, tal como había dicho la Weasley.

-pero si quieres, puedes agregar algo que te haga sentir segura- la castaña busco en la peinadora de la habitación, una pulsera de Luna, hecha con corchos- ven, ponte esto. Esto te dará seguridad y te sentirás mejor-

-pero…que cagada de dragón estás haciendo?, vamos Hermione, trabajamos todo el día para este resultado y le pondrás…- Hermione le dirigió una mirada enojada, atajando su comentario a tiempo- tienes razón- suspiro la roja- nosotras usamos maquillaje para sentirnos seguras, pero tú necesitas algo tuyo-

Cuando Lovegood sintió la pulsera en su muñeca por fin se sintió ella -ustedes también están hermosas- Hermione había decidido comprar un vestido negro con algo de escote, corto pero no muy revelador, con los años había creado curvas, que con el pasar de los tiempos, en vez de hacerla sentir más mujer, la hacían insegura. Su maquillaje era leve, pero gracias a la insistencia de la maquillista del grupo, Ginny, decidió usar sombras negras, para resaltar sus ojos, su cabello estaba ondulado pero bastante ordenado, gracias a los años de práctica y a la maravillosa poción que había encontrado.

La pelirroja estaba vestida más atrevida que las otras dos, una falda negra hasta el muslo, con corte alto, acentuando su cintura y glúteos, y en la parte superior decidió usar un top dorado, que si bien no tenía mucho escote, acentuaba la figura de sirena de la Gryffindor. Su cabello rojo y largo estaba liso como el de Luna y su maquillaje no estaba muy cargado, para no dar otra impresión. Logrando así un look sensual pero a la vez refinado.

-nos vemos maravillosas- dijo la Weasley.

Granger suspiro, tenían todo el día en movimiento, buscando la ropa adecuado, luego el peinado y maquillaje, no había tenido tiempo de pensar que hoy, después de tantos años iba a ver a su enemigo de la infancia Draco Malfoy. Aunque mentalmente hizo una lista de posibles insultos y ataques para sus comentarios. Claro, trataría en todo lo posible de que la rubia jamás los escuchara. La velada seria perfecta para su amiga y si tenía que obligar a Malfoy con un imperius a que se callara la boca, lo haría. _Ojala no tenga que llegar a tanto_- pensó.

-así es- suspiro la castaña. Su estómago estaba ya protestando de hambre, pero también por los nervios, enfrentarse a Malfoy nunca era algo divertido, era revivir muchos momentos incomodos en los 7 años que tuvo que tropezarse con él. Las viejas palabras y ataques injustos, los viejos complejos… y hoy, no estaban Harry y Ron para apoyarla. Mucho menos el último de los Weasley.

Ginny tomo su mano como adivinando sus pensamientos, le dedico una mirada de comprensión y sonrió- vamos Luna, no podemos dejar esperando a tu príncipe- y salieron las tres del departamento.

Luna se adelantó, bajando las escaleras y Ginny aprovecho este momento para decirle al oído a Hermione- tranquila, si Malfoy dice un comentario indebido, le lanzo mi mejor hechizo. Estamos juntas en esto-

La castaña solo sonrió, agradeciendo el apoyo. Es verdad, no estaba sola.

Y la última vez que vio a Draco Malfoy fue cuando tuvo que declarar en los juicios para defenderlo… sin duda un horrible recuerdo.

Draco Malfoy había llegado puntual al restaurant junto con Blaise y Theo, le molestaba la impuntualidad en las personas, odiaba esperar, ¿Qué se cree la Lunática y sus amigas? Tenían 10 minutos de retraso y aun no aparecían. Incapaz de soportar la mirada preocupada de su amigo Nott, quien casi se empezaba a comer la uñas decidió ir a la magnífica barra que ofrecía el lugar.

Necesitaba un trago. ¿Estaba nervioso?, no, era molestia, impaciencia. Granger nunca había sacado lo mejor de el, nunca… _que mujer tan desagradable-_pensó.

-me podría dar un whisky- el bar tender se lo dio y se lo tomo de un solo trago.

_-Imbécil Theo, imbécil Blaise, imbécil Granger y hasta imbécil la Lunatica- _pensó amargado. Esta noche iba a ser larga. Muy larga para su gusto. Pero claro, con algo de licor iba a ser más llevadera, esperaba.

Su vista divagaba por las mesas, finamente decoradas, Theo había conseguido muy buenas mesas, claro, nada que el oro no pudiera comprar, pues su influencia no servía de mucho. Aun recordaba la mirada que le dirigió el encargado del lugar al decir sus nombres. El apellido Malfoy estaba manchado, sin importar que nunca había sido sentenciado a Azkaban. El mundo mágico no olvidaba.

Obstinado, volvió a pedir otro vaso de whisky y camino hacia la mesa, antes que a Theo le diera un infarto. Pero en el camino se encontró con una mujer maravillosa, que lo paralizo en seco.

Una castaña con vestido negro se acercaba a la mesa, recorrió, no muy sutilmente, con la mirada sus curvas, el trasero redondo y perfecto, sus piernas canela caminaban con gracia, su escote lleno y orgulloso, una piel perfecta, que hizo que sus dedos cosquillaran, sus labios rosados y pequeños pero lo más impresionante eran sus ojos. Ojos castaños y sorprendidos.

Estaban a pocos centímetros y el por alguna razón no dejaba de mirarla. ¿La conocía? Imposible. Recordaría esa mujer. Nadie podría olvidar una mujer así. Era fina y sensual. Llena de curvas, donde le encantaría pasar sus dedos. Lamer esa piel, respiro su perfume, no era muy dulce, olia a sensualidad. Sabía que había causado también impacto en la desconocida, pues lo miraba fijamente. Con ojos de asombro, sorpresa, que ojos tan maravillosos, una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo _ojos castaños como los de Granger._

Y de repente, se dio cuenta de todo. Fue como un balde de agua, cuando por fin se fijó en sus acompañantes. ERA GRANGER! Junto con la Lunatica y la Weasley.

La mente del Slytherin empezó a trabajar a mil por segundo.

POR LAS BOLAS DE MERLIN! ERA GRANGER!

-Hola Luna- dijo Theodore, la mano del caballero bloqueo el contacto visual con la Gryffindor. Nott se veía timido, pero a la vez muy impresionado con la rubia. Draco por fin observo a la Lovegood. Vaya que estaba cambiada, estaba muy bien vestida y arreglada, pero jamás le habían gustado las rubias. Pero en su mente entendió porque Theo se había fijado en ella.

-PERO QUE CAGADA DE TROLLL! A QUIEN LE IMPORTA COMO ESTA LOVEGOOD! ME ESTABA COMIENDO CON LA MIRADA A GRANGER!-pensó aterrado Draco. Sintió sus mejillas encenderse levemente- _respira, respira, nadie te vio-_

-Hola Theodore, ¿Cómo estás?- Lovegood se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, este a su vez quedo impactado por segundos. El contacto físico no era algo que se practicaba mucho entre la familia Nott y Draco lo sabía.

Viendo la ensoñación y a falta de palabras Blaise salió al rescate de su amigo, quien segundos atrás había mirado con decepción al castaño- buenas noches, Lovegood, Granger, Hola hola Weasley, tiempo sin vernos- El moreno le dedico su mejor sonrisa, esa que usaba solo con las chicas que le llamaban la atención. Weasley estaba para comérsela y los años solo habían acentuado lo mejor de sí.

Ginny levanto la ceja, obstinada- hola Nott, gracias por la invitación- olímpicamente la Weasley decidió ignorar al moreno.

-es un placer, por favor siéntense- indico Theo, volviendo ya en sí. Con una sonrisa magistral.

Todos tomaron asiento con sumo silencio, algo incomodos, Ginny y Hermione se sentaron juntas, dejando que Nott estuviera al lado de Luna, Blaise fue mucho más rápido y se sentó a un la derecha de la Weasley, dejando el puesto vacío a Draco, quien, aun un poco shockeado se tuvo que sentar al lado izquierdo de Hermione.

Draco dirigió su mirada a la mesa. Theodore y Luna no dejaban de mirarse.

_-Por Salazar… son unos estúpidos_-

Mientras que Zabini sonreía de medio lado, disfrutando haber quedado con la Weasley. Draco sabía que su amigo siempre había sentido una debilidad por la pelirroja. Siempre. Pero toda esa mierda de los traidores de la sangre había creado una pared entre el y la chica.

Evito mirar a Granger, ya había hecho le papel de estúpido frente a ella.

Una voz dulce y tranquila salio de la castaña, incomodando a Malfoy- gracias Nott por la invitación. Este lugar es increíble, Ginny y yo hemos tratado de venir varias veces, pero las reservaciones tardan meses- Draco recordaba perfectamente esa voz. Pero ahora no le sonaba tan chillona. ¿seria el whisky?... –_nota mental, no mas whisky si me encuentro con la despreciable de Granger-_

-es un placer verlas después de tanto tiempo, de nada Granger- un educado Theo salió a flote. Sonriendo a más no poder. -_Si sigue así tendrá parálisis facial- _pensó el rubio.

-si Theo, es maravilloso que consiguieras una mesa para nosotras- dijo Lovegood.

-y lo más maravilloso es que nos hemos encontrado de nuevo Weasley, ¿no crees?- de nuevo atacando Blaise.

Una vez más la Weasley lo ignoro. Al parecer la última de la familia pelirroja no pensaba responder a ninguno de los avances del moreno.

El mesero llego y le dio a cada uno la carta. Todos hablaban muy educadamente, pero Draco evitaba a toda costa hacer un comentario. Estaba sumamente enojado por su actitud, había mirado a Granger, básicamente se la había comido con los ojos y para colmo su perfume lo estaba intoxicando. Mientras menos hablaba, mejor. Quería salir pronto de ahí. Después que todos ordenaron su comida, la charla siguió, habían pedido champagne y cuando las copas llegaron Draco no espero y se tomó la suya de un solo golpe.

-yo sigo trabajando en el ministerio, ya sabes, en el departamento de criaturas mágicas, me encanta mi trabajo- Granger respondió su interlocutor Theo- ¿y tú Nott?, ¿a qué te dedicas?-

-siendo el último de los Nott me mantengo con el dinero que me dejaron mis antepasados y administro los bienes, soy el dueño de una empresa que fabrica calderos. ¿y tú Weasley?, sigues jugando?-

La roja se dirigía a contestar cuando Blaise la interrumpió- es la mejor cazadora de las arpías. Nadie mejor que ella-

Draco entrecerró los ojos observando la reacción de la pelirroja, tenía el rostro del color de su cabello, se veía bastante incomoda.

_-mala jugada Blaise, ahí se fueron tus oportunidades-_

Pero al parecer, las palabras de Blaise habían causado el efecto esperado por él, pues Weasley le dirigió la mirada por primera vez en la noche- ¿y tú que sabes de eso?-

-soy tu fan- soltó el.

-JA JA, muy gracioso-

-claro que si- empezó a refutar Blaise pero la Lovegood, previendo el problema que esa conversación podría acarrear se dirigió a Draco.

-¿ Malfoy, como has estado?- dijo suavemente la Ravenclaw. Todos los presentes fijaron su vista en Draco, Theo lo miro con advertencia, Blaise ofendido por cortar el curso de sus palabras, Weasley con la ceja levantada como retándolo a que si da una mala respuesta lo mataría y ahí, por segunda vez en la noche Draco sintió la mirada chocolate de la castaña. Malfoy miro de soslayo a su compañera en la mesa, Hermione lo observaba esperando su respuesta, ¿curiosidad en su mirada?, ¿molestia?, el joven rubio no supo cómo definir los sentimientos. El hombre había guardado silencio toda la noche, pensando que si no hablaba el tiempo pasaría más rápido. Pero indudablemente no podía evitar una pregunta directa como esa y menos con la persona objeto de la adoración de su amigo.

Malfoy respiro profundo y respondió- yo he estado muy bien, gracias por preguntar- solo tanteando el terreno. Hermione había estado tensa y soltó un supiro de alivio.

-me alegro mucho- sonrió la rubia- envíale saludos a tu madre- todos en la mesa se sorprendieron, aun más el interlocutor.

-¿conoces a mi madre, Lovegood?- se le escapo decir al rubio en un hilo de voz.

-si claro, he tenido contacto con tu madre por El Quisquilloso, estoy a cargo de la imprenta y distribución y ustedes nos suministran papel en una de tus empresas- respondió nuevamente la chica. Todos estaban perplejos.

-será un placer- solo se le ocurrió decir eso.

Hermione se relajó un poco más y en el proceso rozo con su pierna la mano izquierda del Slytherin. El contacto fue poco y casi un instante, pero el movió con rapidez la mano. El contacto había sido solo un momento pero la suavidad de su muslo quedo palpado en sus dedos.

-si me permiten debo ir al baño, con permiso- Draco se levantó rápido, como un huracán sin decir más. Incomodo, no por la pregunta de la rubia, sino porque sentía que necesitaba respirar un poco. El licor, el calor y el perfumen de Granger lo tenían asfixiado. Tenia que escapar ya.

Draco Malfoy se levantó rápidamente de la silla. Nadie sabía muy bien porque se había levantado así. Luna seguía mirando a Theo sin percibir que lo había incomodado, pero Hermione sabía que la pregunta no había sido el motivo. Había sido el pequeño roce de sus dedos en su pierna.

_-¿tanto me sigue detestando?- _pensó Hermione- _¿después de tanto tiempo? ¿y después del juicio?-_

La castaña tomo el ultimo sorbo de licor y se lo bebió de golpe. Era impresionante como algunos no olvidaban. Por supuesto ella no había olvidado todo el bullying que, el príncipe Slytherin le había hecho durante 7 años y aunque no le guardaba rencor, no entendía porque la seguía detestando tanto. Habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que se vieron. Aquel día en el juicio. Negó con la cabeza, era verdad, algunas personas no olvidan.

Se levantó de la mesa, excusándose que quería ir al baño, pero en vez de eso se dirigió a una terraza que tenía el restaurant, a tomar aire libre. Esta noche era para Luna, y gracias a Merlín que la rubia no se había dado cuenta de la tensión en la mesa. Ginny no soportaba a Zabini, y Malfoy no la soportaba a ella. Era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas estallaran.

Cruzando hacia el balcón, decidió ver el cielo estrellado del sábado, hermoso, soplaba un viento delicioso y frio. Se abrazó a sí misma.

-¿le ofrezco algo por mientras, señorita?- dijo un mesero que pasaba por el balcón. En el restaurant la atención era excelente, eso no se podía negar.

-sí, le agradecería que me trajera una copa de champagne-

-en seguida se lo traigo- el mesero era joven y atractivo, con cabello oscuro y ojos brillantes, alto y al parecer se fijó en Hermione, pues sutilmente la recorrió con la mirada. A la Gryffindor no le importó mucho, su mente estaba en otra parte.

-si Ron estuviera aquí, esto sería un desastre- se dijo a sí misma y rio.

-menos mal que no está acá- lo atajo una voz que arrastraba las palabras. giro rápidamente y vio al rubio, quien se veía bastante incomodo pero se dirigía a ella con paso seguro- Granger- la saludo.

-Malfoy- solo atino a responder ella- pensé que estabas en el baño-

-necesitaba aire fresco- y se colocó a un lado de ella. A una distancia prudente.

-¿Por qué te sigo incomodando tanto?, ya Hogwarts termino y sé que me detestas pero…- la joven se mordió los labios fuertemente- pero…. Podríamos hacer una tregua- respiro incomoda, buscando las palabras exactas- no una tregua, quiero decir, un cese a las armas, quiero decir…-cada vez se ponía más nerviosa. Ella y su boca.

-si se lo que quieres decir Granger- soltó el, con un dejo de superioridad, que la molesto más. Ya no se sentía nerviosa, ya estaba empezando a enojarse. _–estupido hijito de mami-_

-¿y?- pregunto sonando el tacón de su zapato- ¿Qué dices?, no sé si te importa mucho Nott o no, pero Luna es una de mis mejores amigas. Y prometí darle una oportunidad a su relación. Y realmente no me importa, siempre y cuando él la haga feliz, no sé si esto sea el principio de una relación para ellos pero yo apoyare a mi amiga. Y si tengo que verte todos los días, lo hare Malfoy-

El rubio le dirigió una mirada fuerte, calculadora, sus ojos platinados viajaban desde sus ojos hasta su boca. Hermione trago en seco. Parecía que la quería asesinar, ahí, en pleno balcón.

-¿por ella harías el sacrificio?- respondió el, acercándose un paso más a ella.

-si- la voz de la chica tembló un poco- por supuesto que lo hare-

Draco dio otro paso más, estaba más cerca de Hermione, desafiándola a que lo siguiera mirando a esos ojos grises mercurio. Hizo una mueca de dolor, como si su presencia le produjera debilidad

_¿ o habría sido asco?-_sonó la voz de su cabeza.

-yo también lo hare, si tu soportas yo también- el aliento del heredero Malfoy inundo la respiración de la joven, una mezcla de licor y menta. Pero había algo más, algo primitivo en ese aroma que hizo que el corazón se le acelerara, que su estómago se moviera y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Hermione desafíaba al chico, no dejaría de mirarlo. Él no iba a poder con ella, pero el ya no miraba sus ojos, los orbes mercurio bajaban lentamente hacia su boca deteniéndose ahí uno segundos, para luego seguir su rumbo hacia su escote. Vio como el rubio se mordía los labios. Y subió nuevamente haciendo el mismo recorrido. Mientras tanto Hermione se quedó petrificada, hasta que se dio cuenta que necesitaba respirar.

-así que nos seguiremos viendo entonces Granger y por cierto, disfruta la cena. Porque hoy yo invito- diciendo esto se marchó. Como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos, dejando una Hermione con el corazón a millón.

-¿_qué mierda de dragón había pasado ahí?- _

Su mente no respondía, su mente, siempre lógica, no daba respuesta. Justo en ese momento llego el mesonero con su copa de champagne, indicando a su vez que la comida estaba lista. Y la Gryffindor se dirigió, aun nerviosa, a seguir enfrentando la noche.

_Travesura realizada…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola de nuevo. Aquí esta otro capítulo! Espero lo disfruten. Este capítulo es para ir preparando el terreno, porque viene mucha acción. Ya los demás capítulos serán más fuertes, con detalles más sexuales… pero poco a poco =) recuerden esta en esta categoría "M" por algo. Así que, como explique será el último capítulo antes de todo lo bueno ;) gracias a todos por seguir esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado. _

_Nota: las frases con … son pensamientos. Ese será el formato de ahora en adelante. Lo vi en el nuevo libro de Dan Brown, Inferno, y me pareció adecuado. Recuerden dejar sus reviews =) _

_El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, desgraciadamente. Lo demás es mío. Salió de mi pervertida y romántica cabeza. _

_Se aceptan lumus, avadas, imperius, cualquier cosa que venga de ustedes. Dejen reviews, asi me incentivo a seguir escribiendo_

Capítulo 4

Blaise Zabini sabia apreciar las cosas lindas, por ejemplo apreciaba los viajes a Italia con su familia paterna, en Florencia, degustaba al igual que Draco de los mejores licores del mundo muggle y mágico, escuchaba con atención las mejores melodías clásicas, palpaba siempre en sus viajes a la India las mejores telas, las más suaves, las más caras para su cama, sus fosas nasales solo se deleitaban con los mejores perfumes de Francia, observaba sobre todo las mejores mujeres, las más hermosas, las más delicadas, las más finas mujeres. Realmente Blaise Zabini sabia apreciar lo hermoso, lo más puro de la vida.

Pero ese era su pensamiento, su concepción de la vida hasta que se encontró, por un giro del destino cenando un sábado con sus grandes amigos, Draco y Theo. Los observo a cada uno, el rubio comía su plato de carne, parecía incomodo, apretaba el cuchillo y tenedor con mucha fuerza y sus ojos jamás salían de su plato, ya era su 5 vaso de whisky y contando. Theo estaba comiendo un pasticho (lazaña) pero estaba mucho más relajado, miraba cada cinco segundos a la rubia que tenía al lado, sonreía como un niño en navidad.

Si, ese era su pensamiento hasta que se encontró también cenando con Granger y Lovegood. El tiempo no pasaba en vano, se habían vuelto las dos mujeres hechas y derechas, mujeres muy atractivas pero ninguna llamaba su atención como la menor de los Weasley.

Como todo un experto, en apreciar las cosas lindas, Blaise se había fijado en ella años antes cuando aún era un adolescente. Le encantaba esa mujer, pues era una mescla de guerrera y princesa, era fiera pero divertida, delicada y sensual, pero a la vez era una mujer con carácter y de temer, una gran jugadora de Quidditch y más admirada bruja, no había mentido cuando dijo que era fan de ella. Tomando un sorbo de vino blanco Blaise recordó como de un año para otro la pelirroja se desarrolló, llenando la atención de muchos hombres en el castillo.

Pero toda la mierda de hipogrifo sobre la sangre evito que él se acercara a ella, eso y dos cosas importantes más: estaba su amor enfermizo por Pansy y el cara rajada de Potter.

Una vez que Potter puso los ojos en la Weasley todos los pretendientes huyeron, nadie podía ganarle al niño que sobrevivió.

Y henos aquí 7 años después pensó Blaise La Weasley está sola, sin anillo de compromiso en sus blancas manos. Draco está asfixiado por cenar con Granger. Granger sin sus 2 amigos del alma y sin anillo de la comadreja. Theo y la Lovegood sonriéndose y dedicándose miradas cada dos segundos, como dos propios adolescentes. Y yo, sentado, sin Pansy y con la oportunidad de mi vida

Era cierto, Blaise tenía un sentido muy exquisito para admirar lo bello, pero Pansy no era ni la mitad de hermosa que la roja. El moreno Slytherin puso sus oscuros ojos en ella, mientras esta, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, tratada de comer ignorando su meticulosa mirada. Zabini imagino el sabor del champagne sobre los labios rojos y llenos de la joven, escucho atentamente el sonido de su voz, su risa divertida y sus comentarios ocurrentes sobre el costo de la cena, se deleitó con el perfume de rosas que tenía la Gryffindor, ese aroma lo extasió. Era como estar en un campo de rosas. Palpo muy "inocentemente" la mano de la Weasley, claro, era un accidente, había confundido su copa con la de ella y su pequeña mano era delicada, tibia y muy suave, más suave que la seda de su cama. Y por último la observo, sus ojos castaños, sus labios llenos y rojos que lo llamaban, con cada sutil movimiento a probarlos, su cabello rojo, largo, su escote perfecto, su pequeña cintura y sus magníficas piernas blancas.

Ella sin duda alguna, era una mujer muy linda… agradeció a Merlín poder estar ahí, en la cena, con sus mejores amigos, con su familia, la única que le quedaba y no con Pansy, quien demostró ser una arpía, una mujer sin corazón, sin alma, fría, quien sin maquillaje no era nada, quien no tenía sentido del humor, quien solo era un espejismo.

Los comensales terminaron sus platos, todos satisfechos, pero Blaise no se sentía satisfecho. Su hambre era otra.

-quisiera proponer un brindis- dijo el moreno, luego que los platos fueron retirados.

-me encantan los brindis- hablo la rubia Lovegood juntando sus manos como niña pequeña, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-quisiera brindar primero por la magnífica compañía de esta noche. Por Granger, Lovegood y Weasley- el moreno observo como la roja entrecerraba los ojos, molesta, pero esto lo motivo a seguir con sus palabras, disfrutando tener su atención-quienes han olvidado los rencores y todas las antiguas rivalidades de las casas para pasar una grandiosa velada aquí- El moreno observo como la mirada de la Weasley cambio de enojo a sorpresa- salud por estas increíbles y maduras damas. Quienes la palabra prejuicio no es parte de su vocabulario. Salud-

Todos bebieron de sus copas, Granger sonrió en señal de agradecimiento al igual que Theo. Draco solo lo observaba, pensando en sus intenciones Que bien me conoces, hermano

Pero Weasley le dedico una mirada audaz, picara, como a quien se le acaba de ocurrir una travesura. Una sonrisa de medio lado, sexy, inteligente. Una sonrisa que quisiera ver en otras circunstancias, donde no hubiera nadie, solo ellos dos, una cama y poca ropa. Y ante todo pronóstico, el moreno se intimido. Realmente Ginny Weasley era toda una mujer, digna de admirar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando la cena termino, Draco Malfoy se sintió muy aliviado, por una parte podría marcar muchos kilómetros lejos de Granger.

¡Por los pelos de la espalda de Merlin! ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de ver a Granger? pensó el platino.

Vio como las chicas se despedían en la salida del restaurante, se aparecerían en sus casas, así que no había necesidad de acompañarlas. Draco vio como Theo y Lovegood se alejaban del grupo, como la rubia se sonrojaba y como caballerosamente su amigo le colocaba un mechón de su largo cabello rubio detrás de la oreja.

Mientras tanto, Granger ignoraba su mirada. Era demasiado obvio que la había evitado toda la cena. Es que no era suficiente que la ex Gryffindor estuviera linda, más que linda, hermosa dijo una voz en su cabeza. Si no que también fuera una mujer agradable, había escuchado con atención sus comentarios durante la velada, sin atreverse a poner sus ojos en ella, pero la había escuchado. Su voz ya no era mandona, no era molesta, tal vez nunca lo fue y toda la mierda de los sangre sucia te hacía pensar eso era una mujer agradable, muy inteligente, eso siempre lo había sabido, pero era una mujer atrayente.

¿Por qué me está pasando esto?

Draco odiaba no tener el control de sus emociones, había sufrido por esas emociones, las había tenido encerrar, esconder en los tiempos del señor tenebroso, pero parecían que se habían acumulado y estaban estallando. No podía dejar de observar como Granger había cambiado, como no solo su voz, su figura, un poco más llena, en los lugares correctos, en el busto, en los muslos, en sus caderas, en su trasero. Tenía una figura exquisita, era verdad. Pero había algo más que lo mantenía observándola, era una atracción fatal.

-deja de mirarla Draco o alegara acoso- susurro Blaise. Draco se ruborizo levemente y apretó los puños maldiciéndose.

-no sé de qué hablas Zabini- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Su interlocutor solo suspiro-lo que tú digas. Aunque te doy crédito, está muy bonita-

-cállate- dijo mirándolo con odio Draco.

-tu quédate con la castaña, la roja es toda mía- dijo el moreno hablando muy bajo.

-no me quedare con Granger, no la soporto, es una insoportable, sábeloto…-empezó a decir Draco, su discurso ensayado pero su amigo lo corto.

-no me vengas con palabras de duendes (con mentiras), y mucho menos con esas frases repetitivas y vacías. Seguiremos hablando después. Tengo que invitar a salir a una chica, permiso hermano-

Blaise se acercó a Weasley, la joven no quería tener una conversación con él, pero Granger se alejó también, dándoles privacidad y camino hasta donde estaba Draco, sintió el suave aroma de su perfume y su estómago empezó a moverse. La odiaba, la repudiaba, porque era imposible que su perfume le atrajera tanto, que sus ojos no pudieran dejar de mirarla, odiaba que sus dedos cosquillaran. Y su mente le jugaba una mala pasada…

Desde esa noche, Draco Malfoy despertaba con un duro problema entre sus piernas. Cada mañana tenía que tomar una ducha muy fría y así borrar los recurrentes sueños con la castaña ex Gryffindor. Cada mañana maldecía haberla visto, maldecía su fijación por su enemiga de la adolescencia, maldecía su debilidad y maldecía despertarse. Los sueños siempre eran los mismos, desde hace 5 días, Granger se acercaba mirándolo seductoramente, sonriendo de lado y lo besaba apasionadamente, lo empujaba hasta la pared y lo devoraba con sus suaves labios, luego bajaba a su cuello y le susurraba al oído sensualmente -sé que tú también lo quieres, Malfoy- luego con su pequeña mano acaricia su entrepierna lentamente, la respiración se agitaba, su pulso iba a millón y cuando por fin Granger estaba a solo centímetros de sus partes, él se despertaba, solo, en su habitación y con una gran erección.

Ese día sabía que no iba a ponerse mejor. Ya se estaba volviendo loco, una cosa era reconocer que Granger era atractiva, que tenía su encanto, que tenía un buen cuerpo y realmente era una mujer interesante. Pero eso no le quitaba que era su antigua enemiga, que a pesar de defenderlo durante los juicios mágicos, la seguía detestando, y si… ya le importaba un moco de troll su sangre, pero era una metomento, tanto así, que se estaba metiendo en sus sueños, volviéndolo un acosador, un enfermo.

Todo el día transcurrio así, enojado, molesto consigo mismo, obstinado tampoco era para tanto, ¿verdad?, es solo una simple atracción, seguro si vas y te coges a una mujer se te pasa pensó el rubio. Pero sabía que era mentira. Sabía que eso no era una simple atracción, era casi una obsesión. Jamás había soñado tan vivido, tan deseoso con una mujer, claro que había tenido sueños eróticos, pero jamás así. Hermione Granger era una amenaza a su vida y la odiaba más que nunca por eso.

-¿y a ti que te pasa?- dijo Blaise cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento, seguido por Theo. Sus amigos podían entrar cuando quisieran, como siempre lo habían hecho. Eran las 6 de la tarde y Draco Malfoy aun vestía su traje, había tenido una jornada agitada en una de las empresas de su familia y acabada de llegar.

-nada. ¿Qué quieren ustedes dos?- dijo de mala manera. Sirviéndose un vaso de whisky de fuego.

-nada, solo queríamos saber cómo estabas- Theo se acercó a él preocupado- tan temprano y tomando ya…-

-no es tu problema- corto secamente Draco.

-vaya… parece que estamos con la menstruación, claro, el whisky es excelente para el dolor de vientre- se burló Blaise pero también se sirvió un vaso. Los tres amigos estaban sentados en la sala del rubio, sus sillones eran negros de cuero, acogedores tal vez a Granger le gustaría hacerlo aquí se le escapo el pensamiento. Aun más enojado se tomó el restante del vaso de whisky sirviéndose mediante un hechizo un poco más.

Theo lo miraba preocupado, odiaba esa mirada en el castaño, a pesar del ser el menor de los tres, era el más maduro para esas cosas, los cuidaba y a veces hacia el rol de papá. Lo cual el platino agradecía, pero en estos momentos no quería un sermón Nott. Así que desvió la atención a su amigo castaño.

-¿Cómo va todo con Lovegood?- dijo Draco, justo a tiempo, pues ya Nott había abierto la boca para darle un largo discurso sobre que el alcohol no solucionaba nada. Ante la sola mención de la chica, Theo sonrió.

-todo muy bien, nos hemos estado escribiendo todos los días. Es una mujer increíble- dijo Theodore.

-vaya… a este le llegó la hora- dijo Blaise.

Nott se sonrojo- ¿y eso tiene algo de malo?- dijo el castaño- ¿acaso no a todos nos pasa en la vida?-

-nadie ha dicho que este mal Theo. Solo encuentro que es adorable, eres como un unicornio bebe, todo tierno, hasta yo me enamoraría de ti - Draco no pudo evitar reír ante las ocurrencias de Blaise.

-pues, creo que Luna es una excelente candidata- contraresto Theo fingiendo tranquilidad.

-yo opino lo mismo. Es un poco especial, tal como tú, Theo- dijo Draco- tu eres un Slytherin especial y ella es una linda chica especial. Perfectos el uno para el otro-

-idiotas…-murmuro el castaño pero sabía que esa era la manera que tenía el heredero Malfoy para decirle que contaba con todo su apoyo.

-hey Draco … necesito tu ayuda- dijo de pronto Blaise, bastante serio.

-¿mi ayuda?, ¿para qué?-

El moreno estaba incomodo- ¿Cómo haces para conquistar a una mujer que no tiene ningún tipo de interés en ti?-

Por unos segundos, nadie dijo nada. Theo miro a Blaise con la boca abierta. De los tres, Blaise era el más abierto, el más sociable y jamás de los jamases había pedido consejo sobre una chica a alguien. Esto era sin duda todo una novedad.

-¿Quién es la afortunada?-pregunto Draco, él se sentía más incómodo que Blaise. No sabía por qué pero su corazón se empezó acelerar y a poner nervioso.

-es Weasley- dijo Theo serio pero tranquilo- mira Blaise, si te acercas a Weasley y la haces sufrir, Luna puede enojarse conmigo y yo no quiero problemas con ella, así que por favor, como amigo te pido que no te entrometas. Deja las cosas como están-

-vamos Theo, no le hare daño a Weasley, es que…-

-es que ¿qué?- pregunto Draco.

-es que me atrae mucho Weasley. Saben que siempre me ha parecido muy atractiva. Pero ahora es diferente- empezó el moreno mirando fijo al piso. Apenado de hablar de sus sentimientos. Draco sabía que esa reuniones, entre los tres, mientras confesaban sus sentimientos, temores, sueños, no ocurrían muy seguido, solo cuando alguno de los tres se sentía sumamente angustiado. La última vez que tuvieron una reunión así fue después de los juicios mágicos, cuando de alguna u otra forma habían perdido a su familia, estatus social o riqueza- es diferente porque ya no está Pansy jodiendo el panorama. Ya no está mi madre diciéndome que dé propaganda al señor oscuro, ya no tengo a nadie que me esté bloqueando, obstruyendo de lo que me quiero. Y Weasley no solo es atractiva. Sé que es una gran mujer. Todos lo sabemos. Es graciosa, inteligente. Claro, no quiere decir que la ame, solo quiero conocerla, me atrae, me gusta, solo que… -la voz de Blaise se entrecorto, Draco sabía que era difícil para el expresarse así- por fin siento que soy yo…-

Un silencio reino la sala de Draco, no era un silencio incomodo, era un silencio de desahogo.

-ya veo- dijo Theo bajito- lo mismo me pasa a mí. Luna me dio la oportunidad de conocerla más a fondo y quiero aprovechar cada momento. Solo no le mientas a Weasley, ¿está claro?, no quiero tener problemas con Luna por tu culpa-

-tranquilo hermano, te doy mi palabra de serpiente que no le mentiré- Blaise sonrió incomodo pero feliz -Draco ¿te costó mucho cenar con Granger?- a la sola mención de la chica, ese apretó los puños.

-no, para nada, la detesto, pero se cómo comportarme, soy un hombre- dijo fríamente el rubio.

-eso no era lo que parecía, tenías cara de constipado. Como si tuvieras a Hagrid metido por el cul…- se burló Blaise y Theo se rió.

-yo creo que no era exactamente molestia lo que sentías en la cena- dijo Theo, a pesar de todo el bullying que le hiciera Draco y Blaise, había un porque Theo había sido seleccionado para pertenecer a la casa de Slytherin y en estos momentos se notaba, era astuto muy astuto- yo creo- empezó sonriendo maliciosamente el castaño- que te impacto ver a Granger tan atractiva-

-que cagadas hablas Theo- Draco se enojó- solo que me molesta esa sabelotodo. Eso es todo, ¿es que no la escucharon durante la cena?, yo estoy …-Draco hizo un mal intento de la voz de Granger- yo lo otro… bla bla bla… Potter aquí, Weasley aca… lo sé todo. Bla bla bla-

-en realidad, Draco, yo opino que Granger es una mujer muy agradable, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de cruzar palabra con ella, pero además de ser inteligente, tiene muy buenos modales y tiene mucha simpatía. Además, no hablo ni una sola vez de Weasley y Potter- agrego Theo.

-eso es cierto…- comento Blaise- las parejas del año terminaron, según lo que pude averiguar, Potter y Weasley y Granger y Weasley-

Ante ese momentario, el estómago de Draco dio un vuelco el pobretón es muy poca cosa para Granger

-así que, ahí tienes Draco, puedes ir por ella, todos nos dimos cuenta de las miradas que le lanzabas a la castaña. Yo te apoyo amigo, todos para uno y uno para todos- Theo se rió por el comentario de Blaise. Pero solo hizo que el rubio se enojara más.

-ya basta con el tema Zabini, no quiero escuchar de Granger mas. ¡Ya basta!- y Draco estallo gritando a todo pulmón- QUE TU Y THEO ESTEN INTERESADOS POR WEASLEY Y LOVEGOOD ES UNA COSA, PERO NO QUIERO SABER DE GRANGER, ES UNA METOMENTODO, ODIOSA, INSUFRIBLE, MOLESTA. YA ME BASTA SOÑAR CON ELLA, PARA QUE USTEDES LA NOMBREN. ¡YA BASTA!- después de terminar sus gritos se sentó con los brazos cruzados, su respiración era agitada y miro con odio, al mejor estilo Malfoy a sus amigos, quienes lo miraban con la boca abierta.

Unos segundos pasaron hasta que Theo se dignó hablar-así que por eso estas bebiendo a esta hora… por Granger. Y yo que quería invitarte a la casa de Luna, hará una cena para los tres y venía a pedirte como amigo, que por favor me ayudaras de nuevo. Pero ya veo que no tendré que insistir tanto-

Draco miro amenazante a Theo y Blaise- un comentario sobre esto, una de sus descerebradas bromas y los torturare, les doy mi palabra de Slytherin-

-¿y cuando es la cena?- dijo Blaise- así podre ver a Weasley. ¿Están invitadas?-

-sí, yo creo que si…-

-entonces Draco, ¿Qué me recomiendas hacer primero con Weasley?- pregunto Blaise- ah verdad… tú tienes tus propios problemas con otra Gryffindor. Vamos Draco, no me hechices, ve la vida con humor…. ¡ay!-

_travesura realizada =D _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola hola! He vuelto. Con un capitulo largo, hablando un poquito del pasado de Hermione y Ron. Cambie el formato de los pensamientos porque en el capitulo anterior no se entendía bien. Los pensamientos están en cursiva. Aquí hay un poquito más de acción. Quisiera agradecer a todos por seguir esta historia. Deseo que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Poco a poco leerán como la historia empieza a subir de temperatura. Cada vez más. No hay vuelta atrás ;)_

_El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, desgraciadamente. Lo demás es mío. Salió de mi pervertida y romántica cabeza._

_Se aceptan lumus, avadas, imperius, cualquier cosa que venga de ustedes. Dejen reviews, asi me incentivo a seguir escribiendo y actualizo más rápido._

Capitulo 5

La oficina de la heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger era todo lo que ella quería. Era una oficina amplia, sumamente ordenada, con colores claros, decorada con algunas fotografías mágicas de sus años de Hogwarts, algunas fotos muggles de sus padres, una radio especial para sintonizar música de los dos mundos, un pequeño archivador, un perchero para colgar su capa y paraguas, un escritorio caoba y su cómoda silla giratoria (había gastado su primer sueldo en esa silla especial de oficina). La ex Gryffindor amaba el ambiente de trabajo, amaba su trabajo pero sobre todo amaba la privacidad que tenía en esa oficina. A diferencia de la mayoría del departamento de regulación y control de las criaturas mágicas, ella tenía una oficina cerrada y no esos cubículos que tanto odiaba. Esta oficina representaba su independencia y también los meritos que había realizado para poder lograr, en un corto tiempo, los primeros avances sobre los derechos de los elfos.

Esa mañana la castaña se sentía algo inquieta, pues había llegado a su departamento una carta de Harry. Y sabía que a pesar de que Ginny respetara su espacio era cuestión de tiempo que la consiguiera, así que decidió ir a la privacidad de su oficina para poder leerla a gusto.

_Hermione:_

_¿Como estas?, tengo varias semanas sin tener noticias tuyas, quería saber cómo esta todo, ¿el trabajo?, ¿la casa?, me encantaría poder quedar un día contigo para almorzar. Los dos trabajamos en el Ministerio, así que sería fácil organizarnos un día para comer. Tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo. Quería que supieras que Ron está bien y le prometí mandar sus saludos, insiste en también almorzar con nosotros. La señora Weasley pregunta porque no has ido a visitarla. Extraño conversar contigo._

_Abrazos,_

_Harry Potter_

Hermione termino de leer la carta y sintió sus oídos palpitando, a pesar de que mantenía ocasionalmente correspondencia con Harry, jamás Ron había mandado saludos. Por primera vez en dos años, Ron se había dignado en mostrar interés en hablar con ella. Por supuesto, había visto a Ron en muchas ocasiones después de su ruptura, pero en ninguna ocasión había intentando hablar con ella. La inmadurez del pelirrojo por no afrontar sus problemas y por supuesto escudarse en la carta de Harry era propia de él y eso le molesto muchísimo. Ron también era su amigo, había sido su amigo el mismo tiempo que Harry, pero la relación amorosa se termino y dejo una sensación amarga en ella.

La Gryffindor toco el dedo anular de su mano izquierda manera inconsciente, hace dos años había un anillo en su dedo, pero ahora el vacio la había dejado marcada.

No era fácil borrar de su memoria todos los años de amistad y los años que le siguieron a la relación amorosa. No era fácil olvidar todos los lindos momentos que tuvo con Ron, pues él, siendo Ron descuidado y torpe, la había hecho muy feliz, pero con el compromiso de su matrimonio Ron se empezó alejar de un día para otro, hasta que la separación llego no solo a ser emocional sino también física. El compromiso lo había asfixiado. Ella recordaba perfectamente como había terminado todo o como no había terminado. En una discusión como siempre, por una tontería, Ron había estallado diciendo que era muy joven para casarse, que tenía miedo de comprometerse. Ella recordaba perfectamente como el curso de sus pensamientos se detuvo, podía jurar que escucho como su corazón se rompió y como las lagrimas no pararon de caer.

El pelirrojo había pedido tiempo y ella se lo había dado. Se había sacado el anillo del dedo, se acerco a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue del departamento que compartían.

Dos años habían pasado desde que él había pedido tiempo. Y esta era la primera vez que él se dirigía a ella.

Al principio Hermione se esperanzaba en que el regresaría en cualquier momento, era tiempo lo que había pedido, no había terminado la relación. Pero hoy Hermione no sintió la felicidad que esperaba.

Tocaron la puerta de su oficina y el sonido la hizo sobresaltarse, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-adelante- la castaña no reconoció su voz, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Un ramo de flores fue lo primero que vio Hermione.

¿Pero qué?...-pensó.

-Mira Hermione, lo que te traje- la voz de Ginny lleno la oficina. Ginny entró con un ramo grande de rosas rojas en una mano y en la otra una caja azul marino.

-¿eso es para mí?- pregunto divertida ahora la hechicera mayor.

-mmm… si yo te lo regalo es tuyo, ¿verdad?- dijo la roja sentándose en uno de los asientos disponibles que había frente al escritorio. Dejando sobre la mesa el ramo de rosas y la caja, que gracias a la proximidad que tenia Hermione, vio que eran chocolates.

-mmm… yo creo que si te los regalaron a ti no deberías de regalármelos a mí. Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo y compartimos los chocolates, ¿te parece?- solucionó Hermione.

-me parece una idea excelente. ¿No estás ocupada?, lamento molestarte es que hoy no tengo practica en la mañana y la verdad no se qué hacer con esto- la castaña negó a su interlocutora, para explicar que no estaba ocupada y destapo la fina caja de chocolates. Vio que era una enorme variedad de estos y agarro el primero "chocolate con caramelo" y se lo metió a la boca mientras Ginny seguía hablando- no sé qué hacer con Zabini, primero eran sus cumplidos y la verdad es que me sorprende que no sea tan idiota como en los años del Hogwarts, pero hoy en la mañana me llega esto a la casa y no sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué se supone que haga?, ¿le devuelvo todo?, ¿doy las gracias? Tendré que hablarle en sirenio, a lo mejor entiende-

-vamos Ginny, no es tan malo, además en otras ocasiones has tenido regalos hasta más costosos de tus admiradores y nunca has venido a mi oficina por eso -Hermione sabía que había dado en el punto- ¿pasa algo más que quieras comentar?-

La menor de los Weasley parecía un pez fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca.

-tal vez debí haber ido a que Luna, ella se hubiera comido los chocolates y hablado de lo especial que son las rosas rojas cuando las miras en la madrugada en un cueva con un dragón. Es solo que no se qué hacer con Zabini, nada mas-

Hermione sonrió ante el eminente nerviosismo de Ginny- Ginny, tengo años conociéndote, me puedes decir que es lo que realmente pasa-

-es que… el rubor llego a las mejillas de la pelirroja-bueno, detesto a Zabini, lo detesto desde hogwarts, realmente siempre he pensado que se cree lo mejor del mundo, pero que nada mas es un idiota. Pero algo en la cena con él me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez- Ginny hizo una pausa y continuo-no me cae nada bien, enfatizo Hermione, no me agrada ni un poquito, se cree muy gracioso y no lo es, se cree la ultima poción y no esta tan bueno, creo. Pero lo que no dejo de pensar es su brindis, quiero decir, es verdad la guerra cambio muchas vidas, acabó con la vida de mi hermano y eso es algo que no podre olvidar. Sé que tú estuviste en el juicio de la mayoría de los acusados y quería preguntarte qué opinas de eso. Sobre los prejuicios que existen en el mundo mágico-

Un segundo suspiro salió de la boca de Hermione y antes de empezar hablar tomo otro chocolate, para darle fuerzas y continuar con una conversación que se había vuelto muy profunda- la guerra cambio nuestras vidas Ginny y sobre todo por la muerte de tu hermano, se cuanto lo extrañas, pero odiar a todos los Slytherin, no hará que vuelva. Es verdad que estuve en la mayoría de los juicios, hubo juicios más difíciles que otros y el más difícil que me toco presenciar fue el de los Malfoys. Sabes todo el odio que me ha tenido esa familia, sabes todo el buylling que sufrí por causa de Malfoy, la tortura de Bellatrix tía de Malfoy, pero anteponiendo mis sentimientos personales, la guerra la hubiera ganado Voldemort de no ser por la ayuda de Draco Malfoy y su madre. Ese fue mi testimonio y por eso Harry y yo peleamos en los juicios a favor, al menos de su madre y de Malfoy. Recuerdo que fue un juicio horrible, pues Lucius Malfoy si fue sentenciado al beso de dementor, vi como Draco Malfoy daba testimonio contra su padre. Vi a Narcisa Malfoy luchar por su hijo para que no cayera preso y vi a Zabini y a Nott estar ahí en todo momento con su amigo. Zabini no había estado involucrado directamente con los mortifagos pero igual fue señalado como complice, por El Profeta solamente por quedarse al lado de Malfoy durante los juicios- Hermione tomo otro chocolate y Ginny la siguió sus rostros eran serios y sombrios, hablar de esto no le hacía bien a ninguna de las dos pero es necesario- entonces ocurre lo de Luna, nos dice que iremos a cenar con los Slytherin y al principio me aterraba la idea de cenar con Malfoy, pero me di cuenta que no era porque me recordaba a la guerra, era la sola idea que el no me agradaba, que me había molestado todos estos años. Y luego en la cena, contra todo pronóstico, disfrute mucho de la compañía de Nott y no terminamos lanzándonos avadas unos a los otros. Nott también tuvo que dar testimonio en contra de su padre. Y realmente fue algo horrible de ver. Creo que hasta ahora Nott se ha mostrado un hombre agradable, de buenos modales y merece una oportunidad. Al menos una. Además hago esto por Luna, necesita todo nuestro apoyo-

-¿entonces tú dices que debo darle una oportunidad a Zabini?-preguntó Ginny quien le subió el rubor hasta las orejas haciendo que Hermione se riera.

-eso lo estás diciendo tu solita, yo creo que podríamos al menos hacer un alto a las armas y llevarnos como personas civilizadas que somos. Olvidar los prejuicios-

-eso será bastante complicado en el caso de Zabini, aun sacando los prejuicios me cae mal-

Hermione volvió a sonreír, conocía mucho a su amiga para creer en sus palabras- pues me parece bastante gracioso. Vamos al menos podemos conocerlos. No digo que salgas con él. Solo mientras nos toque compartir con ellos podemos hacerlo de la mejor manera-

-¿y qué hay de Malfoy?-pregunto una Ginny muy maliciosa.

-¿Qué hay de qué?- respondió a la defensiva la castaña.

-¿a él también le daremos una oportunidad?- Hermione tomo dos chocolates y se los metió de una sola vez, evitando así responder-sabes que tienes razón, tratare un poco mejor a Zabini porque sé que tu siempre haces lo que predicas-

-pero Malfoy es diferente-

-¿Por qué es diferente, Hermione?, ¿Por qué ahora te mira con ganas de comerte?- ahora fue el turno de Hermione de ponerse roja.

-pero que cosas dices Ginny, que tonterías son esas-

-sí, hazte la tonta- Ginny iba a seguir molestando a Hermione pero fijo su atención en los chocolates y vio un pedazo de la carta de Harry. La castaña supo automáticamente que había reconocido la letra y se golpeo mentalmente.

_-Troll debiste haberla guardado antes que la viera, pero el daño ya está hecho-_ pensó Hermione observando el rostro de Ginny.

-sé que es para ti, pero quisiera saber solo una cosa- dijo la Weasley muy seria. En estos momentos se parecía mucho a su madre.

-dime-apenas pudo decir la castaña.

-¿pregunto por mí?- un hilo de voz salió de los labios de la pelirroja. Hermione fijo sus ojos en ella, observando su temple, Ginny parecía una estatua, su mirada fija no podía ocultar un deje de tristeza en sus pupilas.

La mayor de las chicas no sabía que responder. Mentir no era correcto, siempre la verdad por delante, aunque duela –no Ginny. Lo siento-

Ginny no parpadeo, no lloro, no se movió por algunos segundos, ahí sentada frente a ella, la pelirroja parecía afectada por un petrificus hasta que sus hombros cayeron producto de un suspiro –entiendo. Ya es hora Hermione, voy a seguir con mi vida. No puedo seguir atada a él. El ya lo supero, ahora es mi turno- diciendo esto Ginny tomo su ramo de rosas las olio y le sonrió a una Hermione muy preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?- Hermione se levanto también y le acaricio el cabello.

-si, la verdad es que ya me canse de jugar a la víctima-dirigió una sonrisa traviesa a la castaña-creo que empezare a divertirme. Harry y yo no volveremos. Ya es tiempo de seguir. Me tengo que ir. Siempre es un placer visitarte en el trabajo Hermione-

-pero si acabas de llegar Ginny. ¿A dónde vas?-

-ire a escribir un agradecimiento por tan lindas rosas- y diciendo esto Ginny Weasley salió de la oficina de Hermione.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Theo no podía creer la suerte que tenia, parecía que por fin, desde de varios años, Merlin le estaba sonriendo. El recuerdo de la cena hace casi una semana aun hacia que su corazón corriera a millón. La ex Ravenclaw no solo había aceptado conocer, si no, que ni en sus mejores sueños se había acercado a la dulzura de mujer que era ella.

Aquellos meses en los que se escribían a diario y compartían pedazos de sus vidas, habían sido muy surreales para él. Primero porque Luna en aquel entonces no sabía quién era el y segundo porque todo parecía de mentira. Al joven le costaba creer que existiera una persona con un alma tan pura como ella y siendo sincero al principio cuando le empezó a escribir fue más impulsado por su belleza y curiosidad. Pero poco a poco, carta tras carta, la rubia se había ganado un gran espacio en su mente.

A pesar de que no se habían vuelto a ver desde la cena en grupo, Theo decidió tomar las cosas al ritmo de Luna, darle todo el tiempo que quisiera y se sintiera cómoda. El recordaba perfectamente que la chica confesó, en una de sus cartas, no haber tenido pareja jamás y eso significaba que existía una posibilidad que ni siquiera la hubieran besado.

Theo se rio ante ese pensamiento. No es que le importara que Luna hubiera besado a alguien o no, pero ser el primero lo emociono mucho.

El, prometió darle todo el tiempo del mundo a Luna, ir despacio pero ella, con su sonrisa dulce y su voz suave y sensual hacían despertar en el joven toda una gama de sentimientos y emociones. Quería poder tomarla entre sus brazos, sentir el calor de su cuerpo pequeño, mirarla a los ojos azules y besar lentamente sus labios. Quería llenarla de todas las maneras posibles.

Por fin Merlin le estaba sonriendo y no solo a él, también a sus amigos, quienes después de varios meses habían superado sus conflictos. El castaño siempre supo que Pansy solo traería problemas, era una mujer déspota y egoísta. No entendia como sus mejores amigos se habían involucrado con ella. Pero el pasado pisado y mañana por la noche él y sus dos amigos irían a cenar con Luna y las ex Gryffindors

-Theo cambia esa cara de estúpido, así no conquistaras a Lovegood- le dijo Blaise. Al parecer se había quedado pensando demasiado tiempo en Luna.

-dejame en paz Blaise, yo te dije que no le enviaras chocolates y flores. Pero tú no me haces caso y ahora quieres pagarlo conmigo-se rio Theo. Sabía muy bien, que eso era lo que le pasaba a su amigo. Una vez más estaban en el gran apartamento de Draco, a Blaise le tocaba cocinar para los tres. Lo que había puesto de muy buen humor al rubio.

-ja. A mí no me pasa nada. Ya verás cómo me escribe una carta de agradecimiento, ya verás cómo mañana cuando me vea se derretirá por mí, porque fuera de su hostilidad le gusto- dijo un no muy seguro Blaise.

-¿dices que la hostilidad significa que le gustas?- se asomo Draco con una sonrisa burlona-no me digas. Entonces no le gustas, ya Weasley te ama-

Theo y Draco se empezaron a reír, ignorando algunos granos de arroz que lanzaba el moreno a los dos.

-ríanse, ríanse todo lo que quieran, pero les apuesto que me escribirá una carta en menos de lo que digo Quidditch. No podrá resistirse a mi- el moreno se estaba empezando a sentir ofendido. Esa tarde, a él le toco ser víctima de las burlas. Draco había mejorando su humor después de la noticia sobre la invitación a cenar en la casa de Luna y a pesar de no decirlo en voz alta Theo sospechaba firmemente que el hecho de ver a Granger había contribuido a esa mejora. Por su parte el castaño era casi imposible hacerlo enojar por bromas tontas, el blanco perfecto de esa tarde era Blaise.

-no nos estamos riendo de ti Blaise. Es contigo- dijo Theo-¿Cómo va la carne?, ¿no querrás envenenarnos por nuestros pequeños juegos, verdad?-

-debería hacerlo-dijo ofendido el chico moreno- pero después quienes serán los padrinos para la boda con Weasley-

El sonido del pico de una lechuza distrajo a los chicos de sus juegos verbales. Era la lechuza de Blaise con una carta.

-¡vieron par de troles!, es una carta de Weasley- y para asombro de los dos muchachos, la carta pertenecía a la menor de los pelirrojos. La abrió rápidamente y la leyó en voz alta orgullosamente para que Draco y Theo también escucharan- Zabini gracias por las rosas y los chocolates, pero la verdad no como muchos chocolates, a Hermione le gustaron mucho. En cuanto a las rosas, estan muy bonitas. Pero deberías...- Blaise se cayo.

-¿pero deberías qué?-pregunto un curioso Draco, al ver que Blaise no continuaba leyendo el rubio le quito la carta de las manos y busco la continuación- deberías saber que no me puedes comprar con regalos, piensa en algo diferente, tu linda cabecita debe tener neuronas que conectar. Gracias por los obsequios, Ginny Weasley-

-Felicidades hermano- dijo un muy feliz Theo.

-¿Por qué me felicitas?- pregunto un sombrio Blaise-claramente dijo que no podía comprarla con regalos y hasta me tacho de tonto, con eso que conectara las neuronas-

Draco negó la cabeza-eso quiere decir Blaise que deja la puerta abierta para que la conquistes, obviamente los regalos no te funcionaran. Pero a diferencia de Weasley yo se que a ti no te quedan neuronas ya-

Las risas de Theo y Draco no tardaron en llenar la cocina.

- Weasley es realmente diferente- dijo Zabini para sí mismo pero claramente se escucho en la cocina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de una larga jornada de trabajo, Hermione se apareció afuera de su departamento, era maravilloso que hoy fuera viernes, podría ver algunos capítulos pendientes de American Horror Story junto a Ginny, comer un poco de comida chatarra y luego acostarse en su cama y dormir hasta tarde. En eso se habían reducido sus viernes, exceptuando que a veces en vez de ver televisión optaba por leer un buen libro. Sus viernes y hasta sábados eran tranquilos, caseros. Así que se sorprendió mucho cuando al entrar a su departamento ver todas las luces apagadas, lo que significaba que Ginny no estaba en casa.

Hermione llego hasta la cocina y observo que en la mesa había una nota de la pelirroja diciendo que pasaría por la casa de su madre buscando una de sus recetas para ayudar a cocinar a Luna mañana.

La castaña decidió darse un baño, una vez aseada se vistió con unos shorts cortos negros y un suéter holgado varias tallas más que ella. Era un viejo suéter de su papa y lo amaba.

Luego fue hasta su sala y programo el DVD con el capítulo correspondiente, traslado con Accio algunas almohadas y una cobija, preparo rápidamente unos emparedados y se sirvió jugo de calabaza. Justamente cuando iba a colocar play al capítulo de la serie de terror tocaron la puerta.

-¿pero qué…?- Hermione sabía que Ginny no tocaría la puerta, pues ella tenía una llave también. Al menos que la hubiera dejado olvidada- ¿Quién es?- pregunto la chica sin abrir.

-soy Draco Malfoy-dijo una indiscutible voz que arrastraba las palabras detrás de la puerta.

-_imposible_-pensó Hermione.

-¿Qué..Que deseas?-la chica empezó a sentir su corazón latir mucho más rápido.

-es de mala educación gritar Granger. Si no abres no podrás saber que quiero- preguntó un arrogante Slytherin.

Hermione se mordió los labios evaluando la situación. ¿Cómo había conseguido su dirección Malfoy? Y más importante aún, ¿Qué quería?.

-sigo esperando que me abras la puerta Granger, prometo no morder-Hermione podía sentir la risa en sus palabras. Respirando hondo, la castaña fue por su varita y abrió lentamente.

Ahí frente a su puerta, estaba un Draco Malfoy muy diferente al que había visto en la cena. Estaba vestido con unos blue jeans muggles, una franela (remera, polera) negra y un suéter gris, su cabello platinado estaba bastante desordenado y una sombra gris en su rostro mostraba que hoy no se había afeitado.

-¿Qué deseas Malfoy?- preguntó una muy nerviosa Hermione, Es verdad así todo callado podría decir que se veía atractivo. El perfume de hombre se coló en las fosas nasales de la mujer.

-quisiera hablar contigo. Como adultos Granger. ¿Hablamos acá o puedo pasar?- los ojos mercurio recorrieron las piernas desnudas de la chica y su corazón dio un vuelco.

-sí, adelante Malfoy-

-gracias- el chico camino lentamente con su aire aristocrático. Fue hacia la sala, lugar donde Hermione tenía todo dispuesto para ver su serie-¿Dónde esperas que me siente?-

-en donde quieras-Hermione levanto las almohadas y cobijas, dándole un pequeño espacio.

-veo que tienes planes para hoy Granger-

-sí. Si no te importa, me gustaría que empezaras hablar de una vez-

Malfoy sonrió de lado divertido ante la hostilidad de la chica a lo cual ella no pudo evitar sentirse molesta- vaya, que hospitalidad la tuya. Tranquila empezare de una vez-

-antes que todo, quiero preguntarte como conseguiste mi dirección-

-le pregunte a Lovegood-

_-¿a Luna?-_ tendré que hablar seriamente con ella, _¿cómo es posible que le de mi dirección a Malfoy sin consultarme?._

-si, Lovegood me la facilito. Pero eso no es lo que vengo hablar contigo. Como tu dijiste la noche de la cena- el rubio volvió a posar sus ojos en la piernas de la chica, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios- nos seguiremos viendo, quizás, si todo sale bien entre Theo y Lovegood, nos veremos muy seguido. Y creo que estas enterada de las intenciones de Blaise con la Weasley- Hermione asintió para que continuara- Si estos cuatro empiezan a relacionarse, solo quedaremos tu y yo…-

-¿tú y yo?, ¿De cuando acá tu y yo están en una misma oración?- pregunto una nerviosa Hermione.

Draco solo volvió a sonreír de lado, como si la cosa fuera sumamente obvia y por fin le había ganado una a la Gryffindor.

-desde que te apareciste en esa cena con aquel vestido y hoy decidiste vestirte con unos casi inexistentes shorts-

Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder y cubrió sus piernas con los brazos- eres un idiota Malfoy. Tú y yo no existe en una oración. Soy yo; Hermione Granger, la chica a la cual solías molestar por tener sangre muggles. ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas esos años?-

El chico cambio su semblante por uno serio- si se que eres Hermione Jane Granger, la chica perfecta, que siempre sacaba y sigue sacando lo peor de mi, la cual moleste durante tantos años. Pero quiero…-Draco se levanto de su asiento, y Hermione también lo hizo por reflejo- quiero disculparme por eso. No es algo… no estoy orgulloso de eso-

El silencio reino en el departamento de la castaña. Los ojos castaños se posaron sobre sus grises mercurio, comprobando si lo que había salido de sus labios era real.

_Los Malfoys no pedían disculpas, no en esta vida._

-preferiría que te dijeras algo, lo que sea, hasta tus discursos sobre los elfos antes que esto- Malfoy bajo la mirada, se veía bastante incomodo.

-acepto tus disculpas- le respondió la chica, aun muy sorprendía.

-gracias. Pensé que esto era el primer paso para al menos poder llevarnos mejor, nos estaremos viendo muy seguido y no quiero arruinarle esta oportunidad a Theodore. Tal como lo dijiste un cese a las armas-

-que maduro de tu parte Malfoy-

-¿un cumplido de Granger?. Vaya parece que soy yo el sorprendido-

Hermione volteo los ojos- ¿querías hablar de algo más?- la presencia del chico la ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Esa no era una situación normal. Normal sería que él le dijera que la odiara y ella le respondiera insultándolo de la manera más inteligente que conocía. Pero su perfume masculino se estaba colando en toda la sala. Un olor tan masculino, tan viril, la tenia atontada.

-no, realmente no. Más bien quería hacer algo-

Y cuando Hermione procesó las palabras, Malfoy se había acercado muchísimo a ella, la había atrapado con un brazo, posando delicadamente su mano en la espalda. Malfoy quien era más alto había bajado su mirada hacia sus ojos. Solo escasos centímetros los separaban. Hermione se quedo paralizada ante el hombre. Solo podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y el aliento a menta del Slytherin. De nuevo aspiro esa mezcla primitiva y masculina de sus labios que exhalaban. El pecho firme del joven aprisionado contra el de ella subía y bajaba rápidamente.

-quería comprobar-empezó a decir el Slytherin en un susurro, lento y endiabladamente sexy-si a ti también te pasaba esto- la mano libre del joven empezó a subir lentamente desde la mano de la chica hasta el hombro, dejando una estela de electricidad.

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo Hermione-su voz sonó extraña y ajena producto de su respiración agitada.

-me refiero-la mano de Malfoy se movió lentamente hacia el cuello de la Granger, suavemente acariciando el punto donde se unía el cuello y la mandíbula-que desde que te vi, no he dejado de pensar en tu cuerpo Granger. Yo sé- el pulgar hacia círculos delicadamente mientras que si fuera poco, Malfoy la acerco más a su pecho- es una tontería. Pero si sigues mordiéndote los labios no tendré compasión y los probare-

-eso no pasara-el cerebro de la castaña no lograba articular nada más inteligente. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no podía salir huyendo, no podía empujarlo como sensatamente hubiese hecho. No. Ella parecía ser víctima de una maldición imperius mientras se intoxicaba con el perfume del Slytherin, el calor de su pecho y sus ojos mercurios profundos.

-¿y eso por que Granger?- Los dedos que segundos atrás habían estando en la mandíbula ahora viajaban hasta el labio inferior, delineándolos. El tacto de su índice con el labio la había sobresaltando, el hombre frente a ella estaba tibio y no frio como siempre supuso que seria. El índice bailaba lentamente incitándola a probarlo.

-porque…-

-yo lo veo muy sencillo. Y es tu culpa mantenerme digamos que extasiado toda la semana. No es algo común, no suelo obsesionarme con nadie ni nada-

-de. deberias soltarme Mal..Malfoy- su voz se escucha cortada. El pulgar cambio el puesto del índice, buscando el contacto con la lengua. Esto hizo que Hermione aprisionara el musculo entre sus dientes, por instinto. Pero su cuerpo protesto por no concederle el deseo al chico de tocar su lengua.

-si no te suelto, ¿Qué harás?- una sonrisa traviesa se poso en el rubio-si supieras todo lo que puedo hacer con tu cuerpo, no pensaras así-

-Estás loco-

-Puede ser. He aprendido que ya no me queda nada que perder Granger. Hagamos algo, piénsalo, piensa- su rostro se acerco al oído izquierdo de la castaña haciendo que sus labios tocaran el lóbulo de la oreja- piensa en lo que estas sintiendo en estos momentos. Piensa, como tu linda cabecita lo ha hecho por años, en que no hay manera que logres escaparte de mí. Piensa que no podrás negar que tenemos mucha atracción y luego me dices tus conclusiones-

Luego soltó a Hermione dejándola aun petrificada y sintiéndose como una verdadera imbécil.

-No estoy interesada en una relación sexual contigo Malfoy, si es lo que estas proponiendo- al romper la conexión de las manos masculinas sobre su cuerpo, la chica logro pensar mejor-no acostumbro a tener esas prácticas. No estoy buscando desahogarme Malfoy. Yo estoy buscando un amor de verdad. No una noche. Así que por favor, lárgate de mi casa con tus estupideces-

-Me encanta cuando te pones así, a la defensiva. Que buenos tiempos eran aquellos y no lo sabia- Malfoy se veía muy divertido, nuevamente admirando las piernas de la chica.

-Estoy hablando en serio Malfoy. No me interesan tus propuestas sexuales-

-Yo se que no. Jamás esperaría algo menos de ti. Aunque debes tener presente: "Pero nadie consigue evitar ese cielo que conduce a ese infierno." ¿No te parece hipócrita que el amor se lleve todos los aplausos mientras la pasión es mal vista?, ¿A pesar que las dos, la que destroza vidas es el amor?

-Yo no me merezco una simple noche Malfoy-las mejillas de Hermione ardían- me merezco el amor, la pasión, todo-

-Es verdad. Tú te lo mereces todo. Piensa en todo lo que dije Granger, yo puedo ofrecerte esas cosas y mucho más-

-no hay nada que pensar Malfoy. Es imposible que tu y yo nos relacionemos de una manera diferente al de las peleas. Dime la verdad. Esto es una broma- dijo la Gryffndor tratando de recobrar su temple habitual.

-no Granger. Nada de esto es una broma. Gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana- Malfoy tenía las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, su sonrisa de medio lado que reflejaba satisfacción y un pecho que subía y bajaba. Le dedico una mirada más, una mirada calculadora, detenida que expresaba un hambre que nada tenía que ver con comida. A Hermione le recordó a un carnívoro observando a su presa- recuerda pensar en todo lo que hablamos. Y no le hagas caso a la Granger ratón de biblioteca, hazle caso a la mujer pasional que esta frente a mi- Diciendo esto salió de la propiedad de Hermione, dejándola enojada, confundida pero muy agitada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

_¿Que te pareció?, deja un review =)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola hola! He vuelto. Con otro capítulo largo, en compensación de mi demora. Se he que tardado mucho en subir este, pero la universidad mas el servicio comunitario (obligatorio en mi país) me han tenido en modo zombie. Quiero agradece a todos los que siguen esta historia, a los que amablemente dejaron un review. A ellos les doy gracias y entre mas reviews dejen más rápido actualizo, esta vez sí es en serio. _

_Quiero agradecer especialmente a Solunarox (feliz que hayas tomando nota mental de la frase =D ), __a Portia White, __Itzel Watson quien no suele dejar reviews pero se tomo un tiempo para dejarme uno como incentivo, a Carmesisoplon, torposoplo12 y Hanna quienes también me motivaron sus sus reviews. Y por supuesto a todos que aunque no dejen reviews pero añadieron esta historia a sus favoritos y a todos por sus alertas. _

_El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, desgraciadamente. Lo demás es mío. Salió de mi pervertida y romántica cabeza._

_Se aceptan lumus, avadas, imperius, cualquier cosa que venga de ustedes. Dejen reviews, asi me incentivo a seguir escribiendo y actualizo más rápido._

Capitulo 6

Ginny arrastraba los pies por el pasillo del departamento. Luna la seguía muy preocupada.

-siento que por mi culpa lo hayas visto, Ginny- expresó la rubia.

-no es tu culpa. Es culpa de él, por estar en mi casa. No te sientas mal- la roja hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír en el cual sabía que había sido una mueca.

-igual me siento mal, porque mi amiga sufre- Luna, siempre siendo Luna.

-gracias por tu preocupación. Pero tengo un plan…-Ginny se paró en seco cuando, al llegar a su departamento, escucho la voz enojadísima de Hermione a través de la puerta.

-¡lo voy a matar!. ¡Que se cree, imbécil!, ¡TONTA TONTA TONTA HERMIONE!, cuando lo vea lo matare. Si. Primero lo cortare en pedacitos, y luego lo curare para cortarlo de nuevo. ¡Uy! ¡LO ODIO!- indiscutiblemente era la voz de la castaña, muy enojada, lanzando hechizos y moviendo cosas.

-parece que a ti tampoco te fue bien- dijo Ginny abriendo por fin la puerta- ¿Qué hizo ahora Ron?-

-¿Ron?- dijo Hermione muy confundida.

-Sí, Ron, te escuchamos desde el pasillo, decir que lo matarías. ¿Qué hizo ahora mi adorado hermanito?- Ginny pudo ver la mente de Hermione trabajar- vamos, sabes que me puedes contar lo que hizo ese cabeza de mandrágora ahora-

-Sí, Ron, claro…- dijo Hermione. Parecía estar maquinando la situación. Por un momento Ginny dudó que se tratara de Ron, ¿pero que otro hombre en el mundo podía sacar a Hermione de sus casillas con tanta facilidad y con tanta intensidad?

-Ginny también tuvo un día difícil- habló una preocupada Luna, con su voz suave-le toco ir a la madriguera y se topo con Harry-

Hermione hizo un rápido hechizo y arreglo las cosas del departamento en un segundo. Y fue hasta donde estaban Luna y Ginny. Le dio una mirada comprensiva -¿quieres contarme?- le dijo la castaña.

-no, no quiero hablar de esto mas. Harry debe quedar en el pasado. Mientras más rápido deje de hablar de él mejor-

-entiendo. ¿Qué quieren cenar?-

-comimos en la casa de mama, Hermione- respondió Ginny, respiro profundo y continuo- está bien, te contare, entre más rápido bote todo esto mejor. Luna y yo fuimos a la madriguera. Por cierto, mama te manda saludos y dice que por qué no has ido a la casa- Hermione le hizo señas a las chicas y se sentaron en la sala, donde estaban las almohadas y la castañas y la rubia se dispusieron a comer unos emparedados mientras la roja continuaba- quería ir rápido. Porque sé que Ron invita a Harry a cenar algunas noches. Así que fui en la tarde. Queríamos algunas recetas de mamá para mañana, nuestra Luna quiere cocinar algo especial para su príncipe. Cuando contra todo pronóstico Harry apareció. Solo. Como si alguien lo hubiese llamado. Y ya sabes cómo se comporta mama. Quiere que volvamos. Si supiera que el termino conmigo. Al principio fue muy incomodo. Hasta Luna se dio cuenta ¿verdad?-

-si, así es, le dije a Ginny que teníamos que regresar, para que no fuera tan obvio. Pero entonces Harry pidió hablar en privado con Ginny, la señora Weasley me tomo por el brazo y me alejo de la cocina. Fuimos al patio y sabes lo mucho que me gusta ver el patio de los Weasley. Hoy descubrí una nueva especie de… disculpa, sigue con tu historia Ginny-

Hermione se rio y muy a pesar de su tristeza Ginny también.

-¿Qué quería Harry?-

-quería saber como estaba, como me sentía, como estaba todo. Claro, como si le importara realmente. Me parece tan extraño Hermione. ¿Ahora quiere ser mi amigo?, ahora tiene tiempo para ser mi amigo? por favor… es tu turno. ¿Qué paso con Ron?-

-es bastante extraño, Ron también quiere que nos reunamos. Lo dijo Harry en su carta de hoy-

-¿Qué les pasara a esos dos?- pregunto una muy amargada Ginny.

-no lo sé…-

-a lo mejor quieren volver con ustedes- dijo Luna, acostada ahora en el piso con una almohada.

-no Luna, no después de dos años. Muchas gracias- respondió a la defensiva la castaña.

-y no creo que ahora Harry sí tenga tiempo para mí- Ginny cruzó sus brazos.

-¿y Zabini?, ¿le respondiste?-

-si- Ginny sintió como su estomago se empezó a revolver- le respondí, dándole las gracias por sus detalles-

-creo que Zabini es gracioso- añadió la Ravenclaw- harían bonita pareja. Saldríamos los cuatro. ¿No te parece?-

Ginny se rió por la ingenuidad de su amiga- que le dé las gracias al chico no quiere decir que me casaré con el-

-solo comentaba-la rubia hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse del piso y mirar a Hermione- ¿Ron estuvo aquí?-

-no, eso fue en la carta de Harry- respondió la mayor de las tres-¿Por qué?-

-es que huele a perfume de hombre-

Ginny observo como Hermione se sonrojo.

-Pero que dices Luna, estas imaginando cosas. ¿Qué cocinaremos mañana?-

_¿Es idea mía o Hermione se puso nerviosa y cambio de tema?. Extraño. Muy extraño- _pensó Ginny pero automáticamente desecho la idea. ¿Qué otro hombre en todo el mundo podría enojar a tales extremos a Hermione e ir a visitarla?, solo su hermano. Pero de una cosa Ginny estaba segura: Luna no estaba imaginando cosas, en realidad la sala olía a perfume de hombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Draco Malfoy pensó en ir y "conversar" con Granger, había sido un arrebato planificado. Se había decidido cuando entro al baño a darse una ducha fría en la tarde. El simple recuerdo de la castaña con ese vestido negro había despertado su apetito. El platino se baño rápido, se vistió de manera casual y decidió conseguirla. A ella. A Granger. Una malcriadez que necesitaba sacar.

Había conseguido la dirección de Granger mediante Zabini. Su amigo había dejado olvidado los borradores de las cartas en el escritorio de su pent-house y como desordenado que era no las había botado. Esa era suerte. Solo le tomo un minuto conseguir la dirección, sabía de antemano que Weasley y Granger vivían juntas.

El paso numero uno que era conseguir la dirección. Había sido discreto y rápido.

El paso dos que consistía en ir, había sido mucho más difícil. ¿Qué excusa le daría a Granger cuando se presentara en su casa?, ¿Qué pasaría si no estaba la castaña ahí?, peor aún ¿Qué pasaría si estuviera Weasley también?, quería hacer las cosas lo más discretas posible. Odiaba dar tantas explicaciones y Weasley solo complicaría las cosas.

Caminando por Londres mágico, en la noche fresca del viernes, decidió que no le importaba, iría, la vería y sin tanto maquillaje y ese endemoniado vestido Granger perdería su encanto. Volvería a ser la misma rata de biblioteca de siempre, la misma desabrida e inteligente bruja de la adolescencia.

Se había acobardado varias veces, antes de tocar la puerta. Sentía su corazón acelerado llenando sus venas de adrenalina, hace años que no se sentía así. Se sentía vivo, de una manera segura.

El paso tres había sido tocar la puerta y entrar, convencer a Granger que lo dejara ingresar. Enfrentarla, observarla, ir con la excusa de mejorar su relación y dado el caso pedirle disculpas.

No es que fuera mentira, pero sabía que le debía unas disculpas. Ella sí había sido insoportable y sabelotodo en Hogwarts, no se iba a disculpar por eso, pero si tenía que disculparse por lo de su sangre. Era mejor, verla, ver que ella no era más que cualquier otra bruja, sin brillo, sin color alguno, disculparse y listo. Atrapaba la snitch con las dos manos. Dos buenas oportunidades.

Su lívido no aguantaba más. Se despertaba sudoroso y muy insatisfecho. Sabría que cuando vería a Granger, sus sueños serian solo un espejismo de lo que ella era en realidad.

Todos los pasos fueron concretados con éxito.

Hasta ahí.

Lo siguiente fue todo un desastre.

Al entrar al departamento la actitud de Granger era la planificada, ella era ante todo una mujer muy educada y le abrió la puerta con precaución. Pero verla ahí, con unos diminutos shorts, sus piernas doradas y tersas hacían que su boca se llenara de saliva. Subió la vista a su rostro, su cabello bastante más despeinado que el sábado pasado la hacía ver sensual, sus rizos desordenados y húmedos le hicieron pensar a Draco si ese sería el aspecto después de que ella pasara la noche con él. Sus labios seguían siendo rojos y delicados, y sus ojos parecían atraerlo como imanes.

Todo se había ido a la mierda.

Granger parecía ser más atractiva, ahora sin tanto maquillaje.

Cuando la Gryffindor le había dejado pasar a la sala, donde tenía dispersas almohadas y cobijas. Volvió a cruzar un pensamiento traicionero: podrían hacer el amor en el piso. Por unos segundos su vista se había fijado en el trasero de la chica.

¡Estaba loco!, ¿Cómo había podido pensar alguna vez que Granger sería una mujer sin brillo y opaca?, nadie con ese cuerpo podría ser opaca.

Decido una vez más concentrarse en el plan original, le pidió disculpas, un momento de lo más incomodo. Pero había salido bien. Le había mentido sobre Lovegood, Theo lo mataría si supiera. Pero conociendo a Granger, ella no le diría nada a la dulce rubia.

Todo estaba en control hasta que la chica, mordió sus labios como usualmente lo hacía. Era un tic nervioso, que recordaba desde la primera vez que la vio pero estaba vez, con la mente hormonal de Draco había cambiado el contexto y necesito la cercanía.

Su cuerpo se había movido por inercia. Quería sentir el calor de la castaña, quería saber si a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Como sus cuerpos se acercaban.

Y si, ella también lo sentía. El corazón de Granger estaba acelerado, su respiración rápida y ojos expectantes.

Ella también sentía lo mismo que el. Ella también estaba luchando.

Quería tocar esos delicados y rojos labios. Con mucha precaución, pues sabía que la castaña era explosiva y su mano derecha, a pesar de ser pequeña podía causar mucho dolor, poso su índice en el labio, ese labio que lo llamaba a gritos que lo tocara, lo saboreara, lo probara. Quería degustar su lengua, acariciarla.

Así que le propuso de manera instintiva algo. Le dijo que lo pensara, que pensara acostarse con él, de una manera muy educada. Sabía que a los dos, aunque impensable, era algo que deseaban.

Pero la castaña se negó. Sorprendiéndolo una vez más. Se rebeló ante él, como ninguna mujer lo había hecho y sintió en su vientre un jalón. Le excito que le dijera que no, le excito el poder darle caza a la mujer.

Y más sorprendido aun, entiendo porque Granger era diferente. Ella no se acostaría con el por sus instintos básicos, ella, como lo había dicho, quería todo, se lo merecía todo y su boca hablo sin conectarse con su cerebro. Él le había dicho que podría darle todo eso y más pero ¿era verdad?

Ya en su casa, entro a su habitación con un vaso de licor. ¿Podría darle a ella algo más que sexo y placer?, jamás lo había hecho con nadie. Ese amor que proclamaba el mundo no lo había sentido, el amor romántico que llevaba a dos personas a convivir toda una vida, jurarse fidelidad eterna y soportarse hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Había mentido, le había mentido a Granger. El era incapaz de amar…

Amargado por ese pensamiento y sintiéndose solitario pensó en el calor de las mejillas de la mujer, su pequeño cuerpo abrazado a él.

Esa noche Draco Malfoy entendió:

Primero que Hermione Jane Granger ejercía en él una bizarra atracción, casi obsesiva, sexual, carnal, animal.

Segundo: el no podía darle lo que ella necesitaba y quería. Una relación estaba fuera de su alcance. El no sabía amar.

Tercero: mientras ella se negara y se hiciera más difícil solo haría que él quisiera conquistarla, cazarla.

Y cuarto: estaba completamente jodido. Ella sacaba, como lo había dicho en varias ocasiones, no solo lo peor de él, sino también todo lo que él era.

Tomo el último trago y con sentimientos encontrados sonrió de lado como niño travieso en la oscuridad de su habitación.

-_Mañana será todo un placer ver a Granger-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-_

¿Luna realmente era necesario tanta comida?- pregunto Hermione, después de varias horas trabajando en la cocina de Luna. Mientras servían los platos.

La rubia seguía viviendo con su padre. Y a pesar que la casa era amplia la cantidad de papeles y pergaminos dispersos por todo el comedor, que a su vez hacia también de oficina del señor Lovegood, era imposible que pudieran cenar los seis ahí. Así que habían seguido el consejo de Ginny movieron la mesa y las seis sillas, colocaron unas lámparas mágicas y unas velas flotantes para armar una velada a la luz de la luna.

Hubiese sido muy romántico pensó Hermione, si solo cenaran Luna y Theo. Pero la rubia no tenía mucha experiencia en relacionarse con un hombre y a pesar que la interacción con el castaño había sido fluida, ella tenía muchas inseguridades.

Ginny y ella, le habían explicado que no siempre podrían estar con ella, que llegaría un momento que tendría que salir solo con él, pero que mientras tanto la acompañarían.

-sí, no sabemos que les puede gustar- dijo una muy practica Luna.

-pero aquí hay comida para alimentar a toda mi familia. Y somos nueve- dijo Ginny- ah..no, en realidad somos 8. Pero el punto es que es demasiado. Espero que esos Slytherin les gusten. Nunca en mi vida, había pasado todo el día cocinando. Si no los mato. No me importa dejarte viuda antes de tiempo Lunita-

-¿Cuándo regresa tu papa, Luna?- pregunto Hermione mientras buscaba las servilletas.

-creo que estará unos quince días afuera. Está ansioso por saber cómo me ira en la cena. ¿Saben?…quería preguntarles algo-

-suéltalo chica, ¿qué pasa?- Ginny abrazo a la rubia por el hombro- si quieres suspendemos esta cena, si no te sientes cómoda, mandamos a los hombres a sus casas, comemos esta deliciosa comida y nos emborrachamos con licor barato ¿Que dices?-

Hermione se rió ante las ocurrencias de Ginny.

-no es eso Ginny, es que quería preguntarles si podía pasar estos días con ustedes. Dormir en su apartamento. Porque… aquí me siento sola… papa no está y pues ya saben-

-Claro Luna, no se hable más. Puedes dormir en el departamento- le respondió la castaña.

-si. Será genial. Será como esas reuniones que hacen las chicas muggles- secundo la Weasley.

Hermione vio que a pesar del encuentro de la roja con Harry, ella estaba de muy buen humor. Y le gustaba ver a su amiga así. Eso le recordó que más temprano que tarde tendría que responderle la carta a Harry.

-creo que eso es todo chicas. Muchas gracias por la ayuda- dijo Luna con una sonrisa que solo se comparaba con la del astro- vamos a vestirnos, los chicos estarán por llegar dentro de poco-

Hermione echo un último vistazo al comedor a la luz de las velas y la luna, se veía precioso. _Ojala que Nott sepa apreciar a Luna_

Hermione había decidido vestirse más informal para la ocasión. Un blue jean y un suéter negro fino que se pegaba a su torso. Ginny decidió vestirse con vestido holgado blanco y se puso unas zapatillas muggles que le había regalado la castaña en una navidad. Mientras que Luna decidió por un vestido verde y un suéter marrón. No mucho maquillaje pero si lo necesario para la velada.

Hermione podía ver en el rostro de las chicas ansiedad. Ginny había confesado mientras preparaban la sopa de cebollas que tenía un plan para olvidar a Harry, el cual sería salir con Zabini. La idea no le parecía buena, ella misma había intentado hacer eso con Viktor y había sido todo un fracaso. Engañarse a sí misma no le hacía bien. Pero Ginny era cabeza dura. La rubia se sintió un poco decepcionada, pues tenía la esperanza que de que el moreno y la peliroja se juntaran.

Mientras se aplicaba el pintalabios rojo, Hermione sintió como su estomago se empezó a mover. Su mente le recordó como hace casi 24 horas atrás Draco Malfoy, el mismísimo príncipe Slytherin, su odiado enemigo, había delineado con su índice sus labios. Sintió un jalo en el estomago y el rubor subió a sus mejillas.

Anoche no había podido dormir bien, el encuentro con el rubio la dejo mareada y para su horror extasiada. Podía sentir como el índice del chico viajo por sus labios, como la cercanía le había proporcionado el olor de su aliento y su perfume y con más espanto, como ella había disfrutado de cada segundo.

Cuando tuvo un tiempo a solas con Luna, la castaña le pregunto por qué le había dado su dirección al Slytherin, a lo cual, la rubia le respondió que no había visto ni hablado con él desde la cena.

Eso hizo que se enfureciera más.

El no iba a jugar con ella. No había podido con ella en Hogwarts y no lo haría ahora, que ella era más grande, mas lista y si, no estaban Ron y Harry, pero ella era una bruja extraordinaria. Que no necesitaba a un hombre para poder contra un hombre, se dijo.

_¡Draco Malfoy no volverá a acercarse a mi jamás!-_ pensó la castaña con mucha convicción- _ya verá ese hijito de mami que cree que puede jugar conmigo._

Tenía un plan, lo iba a ignorar hasta que el solo se aburriera. No quería que Luna se diera cuenta del conflicto que tenia con el descerebrado de Malfoy ni mucho menos Ginny porque lo hechizaría. Si lo ignoraba, tarde o temprano él entraría en razón. Pues sus intentos de meterse en su cama no iban a funcionar.

-_pero ese perfume…-_sonó una voz traicionara en su mente.

Enojada consigo misma, termino de arreglarse y bajo las escalaras.

-_tu cállate. El no jugara conmigo y punto. No me importa que tan sexy se vea o como huela su perfume-_

El sonido de la puerta la hizo despertar de su batalla mental. Estaba nerviosa, y como no estarlo si cuando abrió la puerta estaba su némesis frente a ella.

Su mirada calculadora la estaba devorando, sus ojos mercurio se posaron unos segundos en sus labios. Los podía sentir como si quemaran. Y el olor a hombre inundo su sentido del olfato. Sintió su cuerpo erizarse con la mirada del chico.

-Buenas noches Granger, ¿podemos pasar?- dijo la voz de otro hombre, quien parecía muy divertido con el cruce de mirada entre los rivales. Hermione observo por primera vez, que atrás de Malfoy estaban Nott y Zabini.

Bastante sonrojada, la chica abrió la puerta y decidió ignorar por el momento a Malfoy. Más tarde lo haría pagar por eso- Adelante, pasen. Luna y Ginny, bajaran en unos segundos. Improvisamos un comedor en el patio de los Lovegood. Síganme-

-Gracias, Granger-

Hermione los llevo hasta el patio.

-Mis felicitaciones Granger. Esta de ensueño- dijo Nott tomando asiento, seguidos por Zabini.

-De nada. Me alegro que sea de tu agrado- sonrió la chica. Vio que Nott y Zabini la miraban ocultando ahora una sonrisa y se preocupo. ¿Dónde estaba Malfoy? El viento soplo a su favor y sintió el perfume del Slytherin, el chico debería de estar no muy lejos de ella a sus espaldas.

-Granger. ¿Serias tan amable de darme un vaso de agua?- dijo la voz que arrastraba las palabras. La chica no tuvo otra opción que voltearse. Y si. Malfoy estaba muy cerca de ella.

- por supuesto. Espera aquí, ya te traigo un vaso- la Gryffindor espero ser lo más cortante posible. Pero sus nervios la estaban traicionando y su voz no sonó tan severa como ella quería.

-no, yo iré contigo, no quiero ser una molestia-

-insisto que te quedes Malfoy. Ya de por sí, eres una molestia- ella se mordió los labios. _No debí decir eso. _Soltó su labio inferior del agarre de sus dientes. _No te muerdas los labios, recuerda lo que te dijo ayer._

Pero Malfoy pareció gustarle su desdén porque automáticamente sonrió de lado- vaya…la tregua duro muy poco. Vamos si es solo un vaso de agua, no te morderé- la chica podía jurar que Malfoy disfrutaba viéndola salirse de sus casillas, verla explotar, pero no, no lo lograría de nuevo. Así que se encamino a la cocina seguida por el rubio.

El trayecto era corto, tan solo unos segundos pero para Hermione se hicieron larguísimos. Tenía el corazón a millón, alerta por si osaba nuevamente a tocarla. Sabía que estaba muy muy cerca de ella a pesar de no sentirlo, pues su perfume lo delataba.

Cuando llego a la cocina, de mala manera, Hermione busco un vaso y le sirvió el agua que quería el chico.

-¿Qué tal tu día Granger?- le pregunto el chico sin siquiera tomar un trajo del vaso.

Hermione alzo la ceja desafiante pero le respondió- he pasado mejores-

-¿no preguntaras por el mío?- ahí estaba, la sonrisa Malfoy, esa sonrisa torcida de medio lado que le recordaba a un niño cuando estaba haciendo una travesura. No era la sonrisa de superioridad que usaba en Hogwarts para molestarla, tampoco era la sonrisa fría y fingida que había salido a flote en el 6to año de Hogwarts. Esta sonrisa la ponía nerviosa, porque sabía que era sumamente peligrosa y sobretodo porque era genuina.

-no me interesa tu vida Malfoy-

-igual te diré, Granger, porque aunque no lo creas, tiene mucho que ver contigo. Pase mi día, pensando, en que te pondrías hoy y veo que mi imaginación no te hizo justicia. Me encanta como se te ven esos jeans-

El reflejo de la chica fue abrir la boca y sonrojarse. Cuando iba a responder las voces de Luna y Ginny se escucharon bajando las escaleras. Hermione lo miro con odio y salió a buscarlas.

-ya llego Nott, Luna-

Hermione se encamino hacia las escaleras pero una mano freno su rumbo, era Malfoy que la tenia agarrada por el brazo suavemente, se acerco y le deposito, lo que al parecer supuso la castaña era una nota, en el bolsillo trasero de su jeans. La chica se quedo estática, porque sabía que si le gritaba o le pegaba, como le decía su cerebro que hiciera, todos se darían cuenta del conflicto, pero además el chico no le había tocado el trasero. Solo le deposito, con mucha precaución un pedacito de pergamino.

Hermione tomo el pergamino, lo cambio de posición hacia el bolsillo delantero y salió al encuentro de Luna y Ginny con su mejor cara y su corazón bombeando más adrenalina que sangre.

Los seis hechiceros estaban cenando a la luz de las velas, ¿Quién podría creer que tres Slytherins, dos Gryffindors y una Ravenclaw pudieran compartir una cena? No era solo porque pertenecieran a casas diferentes en la adolescencia. El hecho que, aunque Hermione tuvo que ignorar a Malfoy toda la velada, sabía que sus dos amigas la habían pasado bien.

Nott era todo un caballero con Luna y elogió todas las comidas, Hermione pudo ver que era un chico dulce. Luna no parecía darse cuenta de otra cosa que no fuera Nott, sus mejillas tuvieron un permanente rubor y su rostro contaba con una sonrisa maravillosa.

Ginny y Zabini era otra cosa. La castaña observo que ellos dos tenían una extraña química. Mientras que Zabini trataba de ser educado y seguir los pasos de su amigo el castaño, Ginny rompía con sus comentarios graciosos tanto protocolo. Pudo jurar que en varias oportunidades la peliroja había dejado al chico sin habla. Ella sonreía feliz con su ingenio.

En cambio el tema de Malfoy y ella, era un desastre. El chico no le dedico ni una sola mirada durante la cena, la había ignorado mucho más de lo que ella a él. Un sentimiento amargo fue creciendo mientras comían. ¿Qué se creía?, ¿Qué podía ir a su casa, insinuarse, molestarla hoy y luego ignorarla olímpicamente? No la miro ni una sola vez. Evito sentarse cerca de ella. Solo conversaba con sus amigos y Luna. El muy tonto quería hacerla enojar y lo había conseguido.

Después de los platos fuertes. La castaña fue a buscar el postre, que consistía en helado con crema. Así que con su varita recogió los platos vacios y fue a la cocina.

Podía escuchar las voces desde ahí. Mientras puso a lavar los platos con magia, observo la escena que tenía en frente por la ventana. Realmente ellos cuatro empezaban a llevarse bien y aunque no hubiesen sido ni en mil años las primeras elecciones como parejas para sus amigas, sonrió ante la posibilidad de que no solo Luna consiguiera el amor, sino también Ginny, quien durante años había sufrido por un amor complicado con Harry. En un mundo perfecto ella debería estar sirviendo porciones de helados para Ron, quien debería de ser para estas fechas su esposo, a Harry muy abrazado a Ginny y a Luna con alguien como Neville. Pero la realidad era esta.

Espanto de su cabeza esos pensamientos con la mano y empezó a servir las porciones cuando sintió, por la ventana, una mirada. Era la mirada mercurio del chico. Fija en ella. Era una mirada tranquila y observadora.

_¿Qué pasa por la cabeza de ese hombre?, ¿Quiere que termine en San Mungo?- _

Pagándole con la misma moneda, la chica lo ignoro. Podía sentir en su bolsillo el pedazo de pergamino como si quemara. Como si tener algo de Malfoy era como un vociferador. Durante la cena, no dejo de sentir la nota.

Sabía que el chico la estaba mirando por la ventana, así que hizo el ademan de que se había caído algo y se agacho para leer, por fin el pedazo de pergamino.

_¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos?, cuando termine la cena, ve a mi pent-house, es necesario que hablemos, Granger. _

_M._

-Idiota- fue la palabra que salió de su boca. ¿Es que acaso pensaba el que ella era una tonta?, ¿Qué iría a su casa, a exponerse con que sabe qué?, aparte ¿Por qué simplemente no decía que fuera a su departamento?, ¿pent-house?, seguía siendo el niño de mami que exhibía sus juguetes.

Por eso lo seguía odiando. Porque la subestimaba. Y lo odiaba más porque sin motivo lógico ella quería asistir.

Fue rápidamente hasta al escritorio del señor Lovegood y tomo una pluma y un pergamino y escribió rápidamente una respuesta.

_¿Crees que soy tonta y aceptare ir a tu pent-house?, la respuesta es no. Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar. Así que sigue pretendiendo que yo no existo. Y continuemos con nuestras vidas._

_H. G_

Luego de escribir la nota, llevo las copas con los helados y lo más disimuladamente que pudo, dejo caer la nota en los pantalones oscuros del rubio. Se sentó a disfrutar de su helado con crema.

-Yo opino que ya es hora que todos nos llamemos por nuestros nombres- comento Zabini a la castaña- ¿Puedo dejar de llamarte Granger?.

La chica sonrió-Claro que si Blaise- fue algo extraño, después de muchos años de referirse a él como Zabini, su nombre sonó ajeno. Pero el chico moreno también sonrió complacido.

-¿Todos podemos llamarte por tu nombre?- fue Theo quien hablo y por un segundo la chica miro de reojo a Draco. Quien tenía una sonrisa torcida.

-Si, claro Theodore. Ya dejamos los años de Hogwarts. Podemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres- comento ella.

-a mi me parece agradable como han resultado las cosas- dijo Ginny- de haberlo sabido, me había juntado con ustedes en Hogwarts-

-creo que tus hermanos nos hubieran matado- respondió Zabini y fue inevitable que todos se rieran. Hermione ni siquiera quiso saber si Malfoy estaba pendiente de la conversación pero sentía su mirada sobre ella y estaba más que nerviosa comiendo su helado de chocolate.

-es verdad. Soy la menor de siete hermanos y la única mujer. ¿Aun pueden asesinarte sabes?- todos se rieron y a pesar que Fred estaba muerto, Ginny no dejaba de contarlo o hablar de él todos los días. Lo extrañaba mucho pero con los años había aprendido a superarlo. Ahora lo recordaba así, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Vamos… Ginny, me comportare bien, acepta mi invitación a salir y si la pasas mal, aceptare que vengan tus hermanos a descuartizarme-

-acepta al chico. No es tan malo, aunque te advierto que es un poco bruto- Malfoy se dirigió por primera vez a Ginny en toda la noche, todos se asombraron. Aun mas Hermione que dejo caer la cuchara en el piso.

-No me ayudes tanto, hermano- dijo Blaise, quien fingía dolor por las palabras de su amigo- si Ginny, hazle caso al oxigenado. Sal conmigo. Acepta-

Ginny miro por unos segundos a Malfoy y le respondió- ¿aun me odias tanto como para aconsejarme que salga con tu amigo? Y yo que pensé que por fin nos estábamos llevando bien- la chica le sonrió y todos se rieron. Esa era Ginny, quien había heredado un poco de humor de sus hermanos gemelos.

Malfoy también se rio y Hermione tuvo la oportunidad de mirarlo a los ojos cuando hablo- es que el chico no deja de hablar de ti, si la pasas mal, Theo y yo también te ayudaremos a embrujarlo-

-Te doy mi palabra que si hay quejas, le haré mi mejor hechizo- secundo Theodore.

Hermione nunca había visto a Malfoy en este ambiente y algo en ella hizo que se arrepintiera de haberle dicho que no. Pero solo por un segundo.

Ginny sonrió de medio lado.

La velada siguió veinte minutos más o menos. Los chicos se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa para poder despedirse.

-fue una gran velada, muchas gracias por todo chicas-

-gracias por venir, Theo, Blaise y Draco- dijo Luna sonriente.

Como la vez anterior, Luna y Theo se separaron del grupo, aprovechando la oportunidad Blaise se acerco a Ginny y la aparto para poder hablar con ella. Habían quedado solo Malfoy y Hermione. El chico no se acerco mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para poder darle, lo que ella suponía, una respuesta a la nota.

El estomago de la chica se lleno de nervios. Volvió a meter la nota en el bolsillo y miro desafiante a Malfoy. El hombre frente a ella, la estaba taladrando con sus ojos mercurios, fijos en ella. Volteo para ver si alguna de las personas le prestaba atención y al parecer la respuesta fue negativa, pues se acerco un poco más a la chica y con el dedo pulgar toco la comisura de sus labios.

-helado, Granger- susurro. Y luego acerco su pulgar hacia la boca y lo degusto- es mas delicioso con el sabor de tus labios- solo un susurro. Pero había conseguido que a Hermine se le erizaran los vellos del brazo. Había dejado de respirar por unos segundos.

Malfoy la siguió mirando y luego se despidió de ella con una inclinación en la cabeza.

Había dejado por tercera vez desde su reencuentro a una Hermione nerviosa, extasiada y muy confundida con sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a su casa, Hermione se dirigió de una vez al baño para poder leer la nota de Malfoy. Su corazón no había dejado de latir a mil por hora, con el simple gesto del muchacho. Se maldijo (aunque odiaba maldecir) a si misma varias veces, mientras terminaban de limpiar las cosas en la casa de Luna.

Cuando leyó el pedacito de pergamino pensó que iba a vomitar.

_Sal conmigo Granger… a donde tú quieras y cuando quieras. Pero sal conmigo. Si la pasas mal, te prometo que dejare que me hechices todo lo que quieras. _

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione sabía que esto cambiaba mucho las cosas. _¿Es que Malfoy es bipolar?, ayer me dijo que quería acostarse conmigo y hoy si quiere salir…es un demente._

Pero no sabía que hacer. Su estomago no dejaba de quejarse por los nervios. Esto debía ser una trampa. Una venganza por… ella no sabía. En su cabeza, ella no recordaba ningún hecho que hiciera que Malfoy quisiera vengarse de ella, mas bien, lo había ayudado en los juicios.

Tenía que responderle. Si ella no le respondía él pensaría que es una cobarde, que no era suficiente madura. Salió del baño con el pedazo de pergamino en la mano, escucho con atención como Luna y Ginny hablaban en la sala recordando los acontecimientos de la noche y corrió sin hacer ruido hacia su habitación, busco rápidamente un pergamino y pluma y se volvió a encerrar en el baño.

Respiro profundo y consiguió en unos segundos la respuesta perfecta para Malfoy.

_No puedo salir con alguien, quien no se atreve a invitarme a salir en mi cara, Malfoy._

_H. G_

Ahora lo difícil era hacer que la lechuza de Ginny le entregara la carta a Malfoy. ¿Dónde vivía Draco Malfoy?. Ella no tenía ni la más remota idea.

-Hermione ¿estás bien?- pregunto a través de la puerta Luna, haciendo que casi la castaña se cayera al piso del susto.

-Sí, estoy bien, es que me cayó mal la carne. En unos minutos salgo, no se preocupen-

-¿Estás segura?, puedo darte una poción que te ayudar si quieres- dijo la voz suave de la chica.

-Realmente ya se me está pasando. Gracias-

-¿No hay problema si duermo con Ginny esta noche?-

-no para nada. Que descansen, buenas noches-

Luego se escucho una conversación a través del pasillo, era Ginny- ¿estás segura que estas bien?-

-Si, Ginny, descansen, hasta mañana- le respondió Granger.

Parecía que todo estaba a su favor. Escucho cerrarse la puerta de la habitación de Ginny. Salió del baño con la respuesta en sus manos.

-¿Como le daré la respuesta a Malfoy?. Ya es tiempo que me compre una lechuza-

Pero el universo tenía otros planes. Porque ahí, en el balcón de la noche estrellada estaba un cuervo. No era necesario que le dijeran de quien era el cuervo. Por supuesto que solo Malfoy tendría un pájaro así.

Con mucho cuidado le puso la misiva en la pata y el salió volando.

No sabía si Malfoy vivía lejos o cerca. Así que fue a su habitación, su puso la pijama, luego se cepillo los dientes y cuando estaba a punto dormir, sintió que tocaban la puerta principal del departamento.

Alertada tomo su varita y suavemente pregunto quién era a través de la puerta, pero su voz fue muy baja para que la persona escuchara. Tampoco quería despertar a Ginny y a Luna. ¿Pero y si era una emergencia? Así que sin dudarlo más abrió la puerta, con la varita apuntando por si a caso.

Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando contra todo pronóstico, frente a ella, estaba Malfoy.

-Estoy aquí. Frente a ti. Ahora si no tienes excusas, sal conmigo Granger- y antes que la chica lo mandara a los mil infiernos como tenia pensando Malfoy la atrajo hacia sí y suavemente junto los labios con los de ella.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola a todos, por favor no me asesinen, se que tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero estoy terminando el trimestre en la universidad lo que se traduce a que no tengo tiempo de nada. La buena noticia es que ya tengo casi listo el próximo capítulo y volveré a actualizar muy pronto. Quiero agradecer a todos los seguidores de esta historia, a todos lo que se toman un tiempo para escribirme que les pareció el capitulo : CASSIOPEA14763, CookieAbii, Raquel1292, Solunarox y todo aquel que ha leído._

_Ya tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para actualizar rápido. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo._

_El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, desgraciadamente. Lo demás es mío. Salió de mi pervertida y romántica cabeza._

_Se aceptan lumus, avadas, imperius, cualquier cosa que venga de ustedes. Dejen reviews, asi me incentivo a seguir escribiendo y actualizo más rápido._

Capitulo 7

Suaves y cálidos labios estaban pegados a los de ella, cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar, parecía que el mundo se hubiese congelado por esos momentos, una mano tibia se acerco a su cintura atrayéndola. Parecía un beso de niños, con mucha timidez y nerviosismo, ¿tierno?, ¿dulce?... Era verdad, nunca la habían besado así, con tanta precaución.

Hermione no quería mover ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo, no quería romper esa conexión, apretó más los ojos cuando el chico soltó el beso para dirigirse explícitamente al labio inferior, produciendo un jalón desconocido en su vientre. Podía jurar que Malfoy suspiro entre sus labios cuando su otra mano masculina se dirigió a su mejilla. Malfoy era un cumulo cálido que contrastaba con su duro pecho en el cual Hermione pudo sentir un corazón acelerado como el de ella, su aliento masculino llego a su boca, ella seguía con el cuerpo tenso y unas ganas de abrir sus labios para explorar la lengua del rubio, pero este, a pesar del calor del momento tenia los labios unidos, suavemente depositados contra los de la castaña, como si siempre debieron estar ahí.

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse puso en alerta a la chica, alejo a Malfoy de un golpe, su cuerpo gritaba por la falta de calor de él, pero su cabeza giro en dirección hacia el sonido y la luz de la habitación de Ginny se filtro en el pasillo. Malfoy también se dio cuenta de eso y para rabia de la chica, sonrió de lado, travieso, al parecer muy divertido al ser descubierto.

Hermione le dedico una mirada de odio, pero aun así agarro al chico de la mano, lo arrastro hacia el piso y se escondieron en la mesa de la cocina. Ahí, agachados, sus cuerpos estaban pegados uno al otro la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta más no poder. Presto atención a los sonidos de la sala, al parecer Ginny o Luna solo habían ido al baño, luego de unos minutos en los cuales Malfoy no dejaba de mirarla con suma atención y muy divertido, escucharon como nuevamente la puerta se cerró.

La Gryffindor tomo nuevamente a Malfoy de la mano y arrastro rápidamente hasta su habitación, puso un hechizo silenciador y cerro también la puerta con magia.

-Vaya Granger…no sabía que te había gustado tanto nuestro pequeño beso, no pensaba ir tan rápido pero si tu insistes- Hablo por fin el rubio, con mucho humor.

-¡Cállate hurón oxigenado! No estás en mi habitación para nada que tu pervertida imaginación cree. Estas aquí porque te voy a matar y no quiero que nadie escuche- dijo muy sonrojada y enojada.

-Oh…entiendo- Draco dejo de mirar sus piernas y dio un pequeño paseo por su cuarto- Que linda habitación Granger-

Los segundos pasaron y Hermione no sabía que responder, así que siguió con lo que le dictaba la razón- Explícate Malfoy, ¿Qué haces a estas horas en mi casa?-

Luego de la inspección Malfoy volvió a posar sus ojos grises en la castaña, parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero la miro con una sonrisa- primero ¿me puedo sentar?, no seas maleducada Granger-

Lo dudo unos segundos -está bien, siéntate pero empieza hablar ya o te hechizare- hablo apuntándolo con la varita.

El rubio se sentó en el medio de la cama, acomodando las almohadas bajo su cabeza, cruzo sus manos debajo de su nuca y sonrió antes de hablar nuevamente- que agradable cama tienes Granger, realmente me están gustando tus cosas-

_¡Malfoy mas mi cama una excelente combinación!_- un pensamiento travieso la hizo enfurecer mas.

-te lo advierto Malfoy. Habla o te iras de aquí como un hipopótamo-

-vaya… no tienes humor. ¿Es que acaso no escuchaste?, estoy aquí, frente a ti- se levanto de la cama de un salto, con una agilidad que Hermione no había visto desde sus años en Hogwarts. Por un momento le recordó a una serpiente que estaba en acecho de su presa, un escalofrió le recordó también, que ese hombre que caminaba con mucha seguridad hasta ella, la había hecho sentir deseada, tan solo posando sus labios, sin siquiera haber profundizado el beso.

-Aléjate- se escucho decir en un susurro, cuando el chico estaba muy cerca de ella.

-Me alejare si respondes que si Granger- acercó su mano hasta su mejilla que ardía a su contacto- Sal conmigo, mañana, vamos a cenar, vamos a donde quieras, pero ten una cita conmigo- su voz arrastraba las palabras, lentamente, como tentándola a callar el sonido besándolo.

-¿Por qué crees que diría que sí?- se esforzó en alejar la atracción de su voz.

-Porque sé que disfrutaste nuestro pequeño beso. No quiero mentiras, se que dirás que no, que lo odiaste, que me odias, pero tú y yo sabemos la verdad- frente a ella, Malfoy se veía más humano de lo que recordaba, su piel era cálida, sus dedos acariciaban su mejilla dulcemente, sus ojos mercurio la miraban expectante y vio como tragaba en seco. Malfoy estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa si digo que no quiero salir contigo, Malfoy?- pregunto tentando el terreno.

El chico dudó durante unos segundos- Tendré que seguir insistiendo Granger. Ya me quedó muy claro que contigo nada es fácil, pero eso no quiere decir que no valga la pena-

Esa respuesta la descoloco, sus labios formaron una perfecta O.

-¿y si digo que sí, me dejaras tranquila?- su cerebro gritaba que se arrojara a sus brazos y lo besara callándolo de una buena vez. Apretó sus puños esperando una vez más, que a pesar de sus negativas, que el chico siguiera insistiendo.

_-Eres una gran masoquista-_

-Te doy mi palabra de Slytherin que te dejare tranquila, solo una cita-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Y espero no tener que ir a buscar veritaserum- fijo sus ojos, retándolo, quería descubrir si existía algún indicio de mentira en la respuesta.

-tienes mi palabra Granger, dime-

-¿Cuál es la finalidad de tener una cita conmigo si no tendremos otras?, y entiendes que si salimos no quiere decir que nos acostaremos, ¿verdad?, si digo que sí, no quiere decir que hare algo que no quiera, Malfoy. Y ten por seguro, que se defenderme perfectamente-

El ambiente se torno serio, por un segundo Hermione se arrepintió de cortar la magia que había entre ellos, pero era necesario, aclararle de una buena vez por todas, que sin importar lo que él hiciera en la supuesta cita, ella no iba a acostarse con él.

Malfoy la taladro con sus ojos mercurios líquidos, parecía buscar las palabras exactas. Ya en su rostro no había humor ni picardía. Estaba serio mientras su mano derecha hacia pequeños círculos en su mejilla.

-Granger, Granger, Granger… se perfectamente que tu magia, tus puños y palabras pueden desarmar a cualquiera. Y si, fui un poco vulgar al haber interrumpido en tu departamento ofreciéndote tener un encuentro sexual nada más. Hay muchas cosas que quiero encontrar respuesta y entre esas, está…- dudó nuevamente- atracción que siento por ti. Dices que no quieres salir conmigo. Ahora te pregunto, no a la Granger que responde las preguntas de memoria, si no a la mujer que veo a veces asomarse. No me interrumpas por favor- sus palabras volvían hacer hipnóticas, seductoras mientras sus caricias la atontaban- dime Granger… si yo te diera igual, si realmente me odiaras todavía, si solo sientes indiferencia por mi…- sus labios volvían a estar peligrosamente cerca de ella, pero esta vez de dirigieron hacia su frente y como si quemara, el beso produjo un escalofrió hacia su columna- ¿te hubieses dejado besar por mi?-

El rubio se separo dejando a la chica más inteligente de su generación sin respuesta.

-Tu silencio me complace Granger, no tienes idea- le guiño un ojo pícaramente- paso por ti mañana a las 8. Que tengas dulces sueños. Tranquila, me desapareceré desde aquí, no queremos que tus amigas me vean-

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron Weasley sabía que algo muy malo estaba pasando y Harry no quería comentarle, ¿Es que acaso Hermione no pensaba responderle?, iba a seguir sin hablarle eternamente?. Si, el había sido un idiota, más que un idiota un Troll por haberla dejado, pero no se pensaba arrepentir mas. El necesitaba eso, necesitaba madurar, necesitaba distanciarse un rato de su pareja para poder pensar las cosas mejor. La guerra los cambio a todos, al último de los Weasley lo hizo vivir apresuradamente sin medir las consecuencias, pero la verdad es que a pesar de amar a Hermione mas que a nada en el mundo no estaba seguro de poder ofrecerle lo que ella quería "un feliz para siempre" aun eran jóvenes, aun podían tener otro tipo de experiencias, otras aventuras y Ronald recordaba que cada vez que llegaba al departamento que compartía con su prometida le faltaba el oxigeno. Había empezado con cosas pequeñas, como cuando ella decidió el color de las paredes, con tal… son cosas que hacen las mujeres, pero luego ella empezó a tomar control de todas sus decisiones, hasta que en el último tiempo él prefería estar más tiempo afuera que con ella.

El pelirrojo sabía que había sido muy inmaduro, dejó que todo explotara como un vociferador, no supo controlar la situación. La mujer de sus sueños se había vuelto una rutina y él lo dejo todo a manos del azar.

Eso fue hasta hace una semana que vio a una fotografía de Fred, su hermano por más que fuera un bromista habría sentado cabeza con la chica indicada. ¿Y quién más que Hermione?, ¿Quién conocía mas a Ron que ella?, ¿Con sus defectos y virtudes?. Solo ella.

Si ella le daba una oportunidad, haría todo diferente, haría que Hermione y el nunca cayeran en la rutina de una relación monótona, que ella no tomara todas las decisiones.

Harry le había dicho esa noche que Hermione aun no había respondido. Ron sintió un nudo en el estomago, tal vez el había llegado tarde, pero solo existía una forma de averiguarlo y era hablando con ella.

Viendo la ventana de su habitación, recordó el cuerpo caliente y pequeño de Hermione, hoy la hacía tanta falta…

-El lunes hablare con ella- se dijo a sí mismo y se volteo para poder dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blaise Zabini se había levantado de un excelente humor. El sol del domingo se filtro por todo su departamento, parecía que hasta el clima parecía detener el invierno que cada vez se acercaba mas para darle un poco de calidez.

El chico tomo un baño y se fue al departamento del su amigo rubio. Hoy iría almorzar con Ginny y nada ni nadie podrían dañar esa sensación de que por fin las cosas empezaban a progresar en su vida.

La noche anterior, al final de la cena, Ginny había aceptado almorzar con él, después de varias veces insistiendo. Habían muchas cosas que lo volvían loco de esa mujer, tenía la dosis perfecta de seguridad, belleza, sex-appeal, humor e inteligencia. ¿Cómo el tonto del niño que sobrevivió no había conservado semejante mujer?, mejor para él, por fin tendría un chance para conocerla mejor.

Una vez en el departamento Malfoy, Blaise vio que contra todo pronóstico su amigo estaba despierto.

-Pensé que tendría que hechizarte para que pudiéramos hablar, ¿Qué haces despierto?, apenas son las 10 de la mañana. ¿Está todo bien?-

Malfoy estaba tomando café oscuro, observando a su amigo- ¿Y a ti quien te invito a mi casa?, recuérdame porque los dejo aparecerse sin avisar-

-Porque somos tus hermanos y fuera de tu terrible humor mañanero me amas-

-¿Quieres café?, así dejas de hablar tantas tonterías- el moreno sonrió feliz. Se sentó en el sofá junto a Draco.

-Ya sé porque tienes ese humor horrible en las mañanas- empezó Blaise- te hace falta despertar con el calor de una mujer-

-Eso no lo pongo en duda. En cambio de eso, a la primera persona que veo es a ti, ¿Quién no estaría de mal humor?- Draco se rió al igual que su interlocutor.

-En serio hermano, ¿No has pensado en buscarte alguien?-

-No-corto seco el rubio.

-¿No has pensado invitar a alguien a salir?, yo te veo con alguien no se…digamos que castaña, si… alguien inteligente, necesitas una compañera que este a la par contigo-

-No-

-No se… yo te veo- Blaise puso las manos en sus sienes imitando a la profesora Trewlaney en sus años de Hogwarts- yo te veo con una chica que conoces de la infancia, que antes fue tu enemiga pero ahora no puedes despegar tus ojos de ella-

-Eres pésimo adivinando las cosas Blaise. ¿Quieres que salga con Granger?-

-Pues a Theo y a mí nos encantaría que salieras con Hermione-

-¿Theo también está metido en la conspiración?-

-No es conspiración. La verdad es que sé, porque te conozco, que tu y Hermione tienen algo. Los demás son muy ciegos para no verlo. Pero yo te conozco mucho. ¿Sigue acosando tus sueños?-

Malfoy lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos, como meditando si decirle la verdad o no.

-si, Granger me molesta en todos mis sueños-

-¿Por qué no la invitas a salir? Al final, después de tanto insistir Ginny saldrá conmigo almorzar en unas horas-

-Ya lo hice- dijo Draco como restándole importancia.

-¿¡QUE!?-

-Que ya invite a salir a Granger y saldremos hoy a cenar-

-¿POR QUE NO ME HABIAS DICHO NADA?- grito Blaise, causando risas del rubio.

-porque no habías preguntando antes. Deja el interrogatorio, ¿Para qué vienes a molestar mi mañana?-

-¡Idiota!. Algún día tendrás que hablar con alguien de lo que tienes con Hermione y no estaré ahí para escuchar, además, ¿Qué es eso de que la llames por su apellido?, ayer nos dio permiso a todos para decirle Hermione-

-¿Viniste aquí a joderme la mañana o a hablar de Weasley?- Draco seguía sin querer hablar sobre su próxima cita con Hermione, así que Blaise dejo de insistir.

-Quería preguntarte si era bueno llevarle una rosa a Ginny en nuestra primera cita. Pensé en una sola, una gran rosa roja-

Draco medito mucho la respuesta- ¿sabes qué?, robare tu idea-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione aun no sabía cómo explicarle a sus dos mejores amigas que iba a tener una cita con Malfoy. Ginny había salido a almorzar con Blaise y aun no habían regresado. El reloj marcaba las 7 y si quería estar lista a las 8 de la noche tendría que empezar ya a arreglarse. Luna estaba en la sala viendo la televisión, amaba el aparato Muggle que la castaña había traído de la casa de sus padres, algunos gritos y suspiros de la sala le anunciaron a Hermione que Luna estaba viendo American horror Story.

Después de tomarse un baño, salió en toallas hasta la sala donde vio a la rubia cubriéndose los ojos con un cojín del sofá.

-¿Luna?, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

-¿sabes que indudablemente, el rubio es el malo más atractivo que he visto?- dijo sin despegar los ojos de la serie. Se refería a Tate, uno de los retorcidos personajes de la serie.

_Si, Malfoy es atractivo y es malo y voy a salir con el-_respondió esa vocecita en su cabeza que queda vez se salía más de control.

-Luna, quiero contarte algo- la rubia miro a los ojos a Hermione-

-dime-

Hermione respiro hondo y continuo- voy a salir con un chico, a las 8. Y no sé como lo tomaran ustedes-

-¿Saldrá son Malfoy?- dijo suavemente Luna. A Hermione la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, de no ser porque estaba sentada se hubiese caído.

-Si. ¿Cómo supiste?- a veces hasta la Gryffindor subestimaba a Luna.

-Porque escuche su voz cuando vino ayer, los vi escondidos debajo de la mesa pero pensé que estaban cómodos ahí, así que no quise interrumpir-

Para Hermione fue como un balde de agua fría. Pero así era Luna, entendía más de privacidad que cualquier otra persona que conociese.

-¿Entonces no estás en contra?, solo será por esta vez, es que Malfoy no deja de insistir-

-No me gusta que te mientas Hermione. Si saldrás con Draco es porque te gusta y ya. Y el me cae muy bien. Así que vamos a ver que te pondrás para tu cita-

Hermione estaba en shock y se camino junto con la rubia a su habitación a vestirse y maquillarse.

Era verdad, a ella le gustaba mucho Malfoy, sin importar las 300 excusas que dijera o que se dijera, la atracción que sentía por ese hombre iba más de lo racional. Como el también decía.

Unos jeans y un suéter rojo ajustado a su cuerpo, fue lo que decidió ponerse por fin la leona, pues el clima indicaba que estaban entrando al invierno. Una Luna la observaba desde su cama dando un visto bueno cuando se aplico un poco de maquillaje y perfume.

-Estas preciosa- dijo con una sonrisa la Ravenclaw- si llega Ginny le diré que estas con Malfoy. No creo que se lo tome a mal-

A las 8 en punto tocaron la puerta del apartamento y el estomago de Hermione empezó a protestar por los nervios.

-Es él Luna, deséame suerte-

-Como dice el libro que estoy leyendo, que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte- Hermione se rio con las ocurrencias de su amiga y como se tratara de un hechizo, sentía su pulso acelerado y sus piernas temblando.

_Vamos Hermione, tu puedes, es solo el tonto de Malfoy, ¿enfrentaste tantas cosas desde los 11 años y no puedes controlarte con el hurón?_

Respiro profundo y abrió la puerta. Ante ella estaba Malfoy vestido con un jean y con un suéter negro y bufanda. Vio como tragaba en seco cuando poso sus ojos en sus labios y a modo de saludo sonrió de lado.

-¿Lista Granger?-

¿Estaba lista para salir con su enemigo de la adolescencia?, ¿Para exponerse al hombre que la insulto por su sangre?, ¿Para probarse que tenia autocontrol para no lanzarse a sus labios y besarlo como cada parte de su cuerpo lo llamaba?, ¿Estaba realmente lista para olvidar el pasado? Y luego de unos cuantos segundos, no solo le respondió a él sino se respondió a cada una de las preguntas- Si, Malfoy, estoy lista-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El titubeo en los ojos de Granger por unos segundos lo hizo dudar. ¿Se habría arrepentido de salir con él?, pero luego, la mujer le sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida y le dijo que si estaba lista.

Esta noche Granger esta hermosa, el rojo la hacía ver más sexy, ¿Sabría esta bruja que los labios rojos la hacían ver tan apetecible?, o que ¿esos suéter que usaba resaltaban el valle de sus senos?. No. Draco sabía que esta mujer no tenía la mejor idea de lo que provocaba en él.

-¿A dónde vamos Malfoy?, no sabía que ponerme, porque no me dijiste a donde iríamos-

-Estas perfecta como estas, como siempre- se le escapo al chico, pudo ver como las mejillas de la bruja se ponían rojas.

Cuando salieron del apartamento Malfoy quiso hacer su primer movimiento. Abrió la puerta para la chica y cuando cerró delicadamente tomo su pequeña mano entre las de el, sintió como el cuerpo de Granger se tensaba, pero no la soltó.

-Es que tengo frio Granger- susurro el chico pero continuaron caminando y ella cruzo sus dedos con los de el. Draco sonrió para si, la chica estaba cediendo.

-¿Me dirás a donde vamos?-repitió la chica.

La noche oscura en el Londres mágico era perfecta para ellos, a pesar del frio y de ser domingo había muchos magos en las esquinas, disfrutando de un paseo antes de dirigirse a sus casas. Algunos restaurantes estaban abiertos, heladerías y se podía escuchar música de algunos de estos puestos.

-No. No te diré- respondió el mientras seguían caminando.

-¿Piensas secuestrarme acaso?, Luna sabe que salí contigo-

-amaría secuestrarte Granger, pero no. Ordene comida china, espero que sea de tu agrado-

-si me gusta. ¿Pero donde comeremos?, ¿en el restaurante?-

-no-Draco se paró en seco y la miro a los ojos, pudo ver como la chica se empezaba a poner nerviosa cuando mordió sus labios rojos- deja de controlarlo todo, Granger. Te prometo- subió su mano a una de sus cálidas mejillas, no pudo evitar tocarla, cada vez que la tenía cerca necesitaba tocarla, sentirla, respirarla- que no te hare daño, solo quiero poder tener algo de privacidad contigo. Un restaurante está lleno de personas, quiero poder pasar un rato agradable contigo. Podrás irte cuando quieras, no te detendré, no te hare nada que no quieras hacer- las mejillas de la chica subieron otro tono más rojo- y prometo no faltarte el respeto Granger. ¿Vamos?-

La chica respiro profundo- vamos- suavemente le pego con el codo en las costillas mientras sonreía- no soy controladora-

-si lo eres y es algo que me gusta- la boca de Draco parecía tener vida propia, se puso muy nervioso pero ya el daño estaba hecho, pero aun así Granger seguía caminando con una sonrisa.

-Debo pensar entonces que vamos a tu famoso apartamento, ¿no es así?-

-aja- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Queda muy lejos de aquí?-

-no- respondió el rubio- solo quería caminar un rato contigo, asi no estarías tan nerviosa-

-Hurón. También puedo saber que estas nervioso- dijo esto mientras se reía- igual a sido una buena idea. Me gusta caminar-

-Nos apareceremos adentro, mi piso es el ultimo y no me gusta subir tanto las escaleras- Granger acerco su pequeño cuerpo al de el, puso sentir el olor de su cabello castaño, paso su brazo por su cintura y la miro a los ojos.

-deberíamos aparecernos- dijo Hermione sonriendo cuando el se quedo perdido entre sus ojos castaños, quería besarla, ahí, afuera, no importaba. La acerco aun más y los labios del chico quedaron en su frente y se aparecieron en el departamento.

Antes de salir, Draco había dejado todo ordenado para la visita de la leona. Había ordenado varios platos de comida china.

-adelante, ponte cómoda, ¿te ofrezco algo de tomar?, ¿quieres una copa de vino?-

-agua estaría bien- le respondió la bruja quien parecía estar sumergida mirando todo el departamento del chico. Se sentó en uno de los sofás negros mientras que Draco destapaba una botella de Champagne.

-se que quieres agua, pero creo que esta ocasión amerita algo como esto- dijo sentándose al lado de la chica-

-¿Por qué esta ocasión lo amerita?- dijo mientras aceptaba una copa.

-Porque dos antiguos enemigos están sentados hoy juntos. Salud por eso Granger-

Granger sonrió y después de chocar las copas tomaron un trago- ¿Sabes que está mal en todo esto Malfoy?- dijo la castaña mientras cruzaba las piernas. A Draco se le antojo un gesto muy sensual, tuvo el impulso de tocar esas piernas pero se resistió y volvió a la conversación-

-Dime que está mal, Granger-

-Que sigues llamándome por mi apellido, ¿Esto es una cita verdad?- sonrió de lado la mujer.

-Tienes razón, pero tú también me llamas por mi apellido-

-Es el hábito-

Draco tomo las dos copas y las dejo a un lado, sobre la pequeña mesa que tenía su sala.

-Yo también soy un hombre de hábitos-acerco su cuerpo al de Granger, lentamente para no asustarla y tomo uno de sus rizos mientras que la chica volvía a sonrojarse por la proximidad- puedo habituarme a esto- se volvió acercar otro poco mas- por ejemplo, a tus labios rojos- acerco ahora su rostro. Quería besarla ya, pero también se había prometido que ella seria quien lo besara, quería demostrarle que lo que ella sentía era real y muy fuerte.

-entonces… -susurro Granger- ¿me llamaras por mi nombre?- parecía tener dificultades para hablar, mientras se mordía aun mas los labios, ella estaba esperando a que el la besara.

-Hermione- susurro el chico y sus alientos chocaron-

El silencio se apodero de la sala, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse y algo animal estaba a punto de apoderarse del rubio. Pero quería que ella cortara la distancia.

-¿Por qué no me besas, Hermione?- percibió el escalofrió cuando dijo su nombre. El también lo había sentido, era como una corriente que se había instalado en todo su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de ella.

-Draco…-dijo la chica- primero vamos a comer- la chica se alejo de él y le sonrió triunfante- tengo hambre- giro su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para luego levantarse del sofá y dirigirse al comedor.

Nadie había hecho semejante acto con él. Ella estaba a punto de besarlo pero lo esquivo. Sonrió abiertamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Realmente Granger, bueno… Hermione era la bruja mas lista que había conocido.


End file.
